Inspirar, Sentir, Amar
by AsHjA
Summary: Ella nunca imaginó que su llegada al Dojo Tendo traería tanta confusión, sufrimiento, amor… cosas que la hicieron sentir viva de nuevo.
1. Una llegada inusual

Hello! Ok, now I´m trying something new for me, and that is a Ranma Story. I hope you like it. It´s something different, like an alternative reality and no… it´s difficult but it introduces a new character that will be the one telling the story. This is the prologue, and it's kindda rare… please wait for more, I really believe this will be getting somewhere, just be patient.

* * *

_Las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre sus cuerpos mientras se miraban fijamente. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que se conocieron y ahora era la hora de separarse y decir adiós… aunque ella lo único que deseaba era besarlo nuevamente._

* * *

**Inspirar, Sentir... Amar**

By Ashja

* * *

Hoy fue la primera vez que vi Tokio, la capital de mi país. Llegamos en la madrugada, cuando apenas la niebla empezaba a retirarse silenciosa de las calles de esta enorme ciudad. Los edificios se levantaban entre las casas rodeados de parques. Esto era algo nuevo; yo sólo conocía los pueblos o ciudades pequeñas; pero nunca había visto algo tan grande. Hubiera continuado apreciando ese paisaje de no haber sido por una voz. 

"Bajemos, la función debe comenzar"

Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció mi maestra Kanjisai desde que habíamos partido de Nasau con el propósito de buscar a su hermano, quien al parecer, se hospedaba con un discípulo en esta región. Mis compañeros se cuestionaban el silencio de la maestra durante todo ese tiempo, pero yo no, estaba segura que ella sólo había estado estudiando la situación. Siempre hacía lo mismo, eran tan cuidadosa en ese aspecto que sus acciones rara vez caían en un error; simple y sencillamente eran perfectas.

No tardamos en empezar a recorrer la ciudad en busca de la dirección que, según mi maestra, nos abriría las puertas a nuestro aprendizaje. Hace tiempo que practicábamos las mismas técnicas de combate libre y esto empezaba a ser rutinario y fastidioso. En varias ocasiones mis compañeros se quejaban de lo exigente que era la maestra en los entrenamientos, pero yo no me atrevía a pronunciar ni una sola palabra al respecto, ya que conocía a la perfección el porque la actitud de la maestra. Ella había practicado durante muchos años esta técnica conocida como la más vieja en todo Japón y por lo tanto le motivaba el hecho de tener discípulos a quien transmitirla, a quien heredar sus conocimientos. Ese era su mayor objetivo y sabía que no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Preguntamos en varios lugares por la localización de la añorada morada hasta que encontramos a alguien que conocía ese lugar. Su nombre era Ukyo, dueña de un restaurante de tortas japonesas. Nos dijo el lugar exacto donde quedaba, agregando que su prometido vivía en el Dojo. Todos callamos, ese comentario sobraba pero aún así la respetamos con nuestro silencio, no éramos nadie para corregirla, no aún.

Al tener las coordenadas listas nos encaminamos a la casa. Topamos con la puerta sin dificultad; las instrucciones de Ukyo habían sido muy exactas. Nos detuvimos esperando las órdenes de nuestra maestra cuando de pronto nos distrajo un objeto que venía cayendo del cielo. Era una… una… panti. Nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos, que supiéramos las pantis no llovían del cielo. La panti cayó la suelo y de la nada apareció un viejo. Todos tomamos la postura de "en guardia". El viejo empezaba a acariciar la panti cuando se percató de nuestra presencia y volteó enojado.

"Acaso ustedes pensaban robarme parte de mi colección? Yo les voy…?" – El anciano calló al ver como mi maestra se paraba frente a él diciendo -" Hola Happosai!"

"Hermana, pero tú-que-haces…AQUÍ!"

"Vine a visitarte" Contestó muy tranquila mi maestra

"Tú no vienes a visitar sólo por el simple placer de verme. Habla, que quieres!"

"Jajajajajajajaja… siempre tan gracioso"

El anciano sacó un objeto redondo de su vestimenta y le prendió fuego gritando "Bomba Happodaikarin!"

Tal como lo dijo era una bomba. Todos brincamos para alejarnos de la explosión. El anciano se introdujo en la casa y mis compañeros y yo nos lanzamos para alcanzarlo. Dentro de la casa había un jardín donde el anciano cayó en el centro y nosotros lo rodeamos.

"Muy mal hecho Happosai¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?" – Preguntó mi maestra en un tono sarcástico. Del fondo de la casa se escucharon murmullos y movimientos bruscos. Cuando acordé todos los habitantes de esa casa estaban en el jardín observándonos. El anciano gritó – "¡Ranma muchacho, qué esperas para ayudarme!"

"Yo no tengo porque ayudar a una persona tan despreciable como usted!" – Respondió molesto el muchacho.

"Pero si tú eres mi discípulo!"

"Pues que clase de maestro serás que hasta tus discípulos te dan la espalda?" Interrumpió la maestra

"Cállate Kanjisai, no te metas en esto!"

"Creo que mis padres nunca pudieron inculcarte los buenos modales, verdad?" Mi maestra seguía burlándose de él.

"No me provoques Kanji"

"Yo no te provoco nada"

"Te voy a…"

"Alabar?"

"Kanji!"

Mi maestra volteó a vernos, al parecer bastante divertida debido a su mirada – "Chicos, demostrémosle a mi hermano como son los buenos modales. Disculpen…" – dijo volteando a ver a los habitantes del Dojo – "Quién es el dueño de este Dojo?"

"Yo, yo soy el dueño" Dijo un hombre ocultándose detrás de un… panda?

* * *

Es de noche y me encuentro en una habitación que esta familia amablemente nos proporcionó. Todos están dormidos, al parecer, agotados del que parecía un interminable viaje. Esta familia es muy extraña. El padre, dueño de este Dojo, de nombre Soun Tendo es una persona deprimente, podría asegurar que rompe con el esquema de tutor ideal; tanto asi, que al surgir un problema se inunda en lágrimas. Éste tiene tres hijas. Kasumi, quien es la mayor, emplea el papel de ama de casa; es amable y responsable. Después está Nabiki, a quien califico como una codiciosa y avara. Terminando con la familia se encuentra Akane, la más voluble y misteriosa. Cuando llegamos Kenji se interesó en ella, lo percibí en su mirada aunque podría ser mi imaginación… eso espero. 

Hay otras personas hospedadas en esa casa. El padre e hijo Saotome. Primero está Genma, un charlatán, el error más grande de la creación. Noté que puede cambiar de forma ya que cuando llegué ví un panda y estoy segura que era él por la reacción nerviosa que tuvo cuando pregunté por el paradero de éste. Después está Ranma, el hijo que estudia artes marciales, combate libre para ser exacta. Los rumores indican que es muy bueno, me gustaría enfrentarme a él. Finalizando está el viejo libidinoso, Happosai, el hermano de mi maestra. Es un ser repulsivo, no comprendo como puede vivir alguien así con esta familia, aunque ahora que lo pienso de no haber sido por él no tendríamos un lugar reconfortante donde descansar.

En fin, mañana será otro día con nuevas experiencias, aunque la verdadera cuestión es… cómo será ese nuevo entrenamiento que la maestra a estado preparando desde hace ya varios días?

* * *

I´ll be updating soon! And thank you for reading this! 


	2. Conociendo a Akane

Hola Ranma fans! Heme aquí de nuevo ofreciéndoles otro capítulo. Quisiera advertir que la historia al comienzo es lenta, MUY LENTA. Pero por eso del cuarto capítulo la cosa empieza a tomar forma y dirección. Solo pido paciencia, ya que tengo que pasarla toda a la computadora y unirla, ya que está distribuida en varias hojas que tomaba cada vez que se me ocurría algo. Gracias por leer esta historia y espero Reviews para saber si vale la pena continuarla o no. Domo Arigatou!

* * *

Inspirar, Sentir…. Amar

By Ashja

* * *

Me levanté temprano, el sol aún no salía y la madrugada era fría. Planee salir a correr ya que la emoción no me dejaba descansar y deseaba estar preparada para el añorado acontecimiento. Al salir de la habitación me encontré en el recibidor a Kasumi, quien se preparaba para hacer el desayuno. Admito que me sorprendí, sin duda se tomaba muy en serio el papel de ama de casa. Me pidió que comprara algunas cosas para el desayuno, accedí. Corrí algo despacio, quería analizar cada avenida, casa, esquina, todo. Llegué al centro comercial sin problemas, afortunadamente poseía un bien sentido de orientación. Regresando al Dojo Tendo me encontré con el maestro Happosai, traía consigo un costal lleno de… ropa interior? Fue vergonzoso. Lo perseguí para saber a donde se dirigía. Llegamos al Dojo y lo vi subir cuidadosamente por el árbol rumbo a la habitación de Akane. Tomé una piedra y se la arrojé con fuerza no sin haberme ocultado con anterioridad para que no me viera. Al recibir el golpe cayó al estanque y aproveché para correr hacia la cocina. No pasaron dos minutos cuando entró enojado por su caída, se acercó a la alacena y sacó una cubeta que llenó con agua fría, después salió con destino a la habitación de los Saotome, le gritó a Ranma y acto seguido le arrojó el agua. El grito de una mujer rompió con el silencio de la casa. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, se podían transformar. Cuando, al parecer lo que era Ranma, salió al pasillo persiguiendo al viejo me oculté para que no me vieran, no querían que supieran aún de mi conocimiento sobre su transformación.

Me retiré a la habitación, mis compañeros seguían dormidos. La maestra llegó por detrás, abrió las persianas y los levantó para que iniciáramos el entrenamiento. Kenji se paró al instante pero Kotaro y Chen seguían recostados. La maestra molesta los golpeó fuertemente ocasionando que ambos huyeran corriendo hacia el jardín. No me sorprendía, esto ocurría todos los días.

Me dirigí a la cocina con el propósito de ofrecer mi ayuda. Cuando me dirigí a mi destino vi al Sr. Tendo estirándose, en el fondo se admiraba un hermoso amanecer. Corrí a la azotea para poder apreciarlo. Amaba estos paisajes; recuerdo que cuando era chica solía plasmarlos en una libreta, mi madre decía que tenía alma de artista. Cuando hubo acabado, bajé y me encontré con Akane, traía puesto su uniforme; iba a la escuela. Nos dimos los buenos días cuando llegó Kenji a la escena brindándole una sonrisa a Akane. Eso me confundió, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan dulce; acaso él?

Desayunamos cómodamente aunque Ranma y Happosai se la pasaron discutiendo por lo de la piedra. No lo podría decir con exactitud pero creo que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra, quien me miraba curiosa. Seguro que ella había deducido la realidad de los hechos, pero callaba, le entretenían las tonterías de su hermano.

Una vez que ellos se fueron a la escuela ofrecí mi ayuda en la cocina. Al terminar mi labor fui en busca de la maestra. Ella se encontraba en el patio entrenando a Chen, quien a pesar de tener seis años en esto, aún no dominaba las técnicas esenciales.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que eso no es una patada. Qué eres una bailarina de ballet? Estirala más… más… MÁS!" Decía la maestra exasperada. Mi maestra siempre regañaba a Chen por su pésimo desempeño, pero a pesar de todo nunca lo había dado por causa pérdida. Me acerqué a ella cautelosamente.

"Maestra…"

"Eh?" – Volteó en busca de mi voz – "Ah dime, que se te ofrece?" – Me contestó algo distraída

"Ha visto a Kenji?"

"Ahorita no está. Acompañó a los jóvenes a la escuela, dijo que deseaba conocer la "vida de estudiante""

"Entiendo" Dije decepcionada

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó mi maestra insistente

"No! Nada en especial" Respondí algo apenada por haber demostrado un sentimiento débil. De pronto mi maestra volteó a ver a Chen.

"Ni creas que no te estoy viendo Chen, intentas burlarte de mi? Párate del piso y has 50 lagartijas AHORA!"

Chen dio un brincó y se levantó presuroso. A pesar de que era una escena muy chusca no pude reírme, sabía que Kenji había ido con ellos a la escuela para estar con Akane… ésa era la única razón. Tenía pensado retirarme cuando…

"Sabes, Ranma no fui quien lanzó la piedra a mi hermano" – La miré temerosa, las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron – "Lo siento"

La maestra cortó con una carcajada, me sentía halagada que ese signo de inmadurez le agradara. Chen nos miró con descontento; no entendía nada.

"Cuántas llevas Chen?... Dos?... Empieza de nuevo pequeño bribón, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Le gritó algo tensa pero al mismo tiempo entretenida. Me retiré para no seguir interrumpiendo. Cuando me encaminaba al estanque vi al Sr. Tendo y al Sr. Saotome jugar algo así como ajedrez. Admito que no conocía el juego y no me animaba a preguntar su nombre…. Aún me sentía una extraña en ese lugar. Cuando hube llegado me senté a las orillas del estanque admirando mi reflejo por unos minutos, después de un tiempo Kenji llegó, su mirada estaba perdida. Se acercó a mí y se dejó caer en el pasto para recostarse. Le pregunté llena de curiosidad (admito que podrían ser celos) a donde había ido (me negaba a aceptar la respuesta de mi maestra).

"La acompañé a la escuela"

Esa fue su única respuesta. Me quedé paralizada, a pesar de que Ranma y Nabiki iban con ellos, en su mente sólo estaba Akane. Me agaché a admirar mi reflejo, no quería que me viera palidecer. Kasumi rompió con nuestro silencio al ofrecernos una taza de té, ambos aceptamos. Los dos platicaron, de qué? Lo ignoro. Solo vi sus bocas moverse. Mi mente solo podía capturar una cosa; la imagen de ellos dos juntos… caminando. El viejo quebró mis pensamientos al traer parte de su colección con el objeto de plancharla… yo lo creía un cretino pero estaba vez su interrupción sirvió de algo; ya no imaginaría a Akane y Kenji juntos. La maestra apareció acompañada de Chen.

"Quiero que busquen a Kotaro y vayan todos a calentar"

Nos retiramos no sin antes agradecer a Kasumi por la taza de té. Cotarro estaba durmiendo (como siempre) en el árbol. Lo despertamos y le dimos el recado de la maestra. Él se puso de pie aunque noté su descontento. Empezamos a correr, pero Kotaro me distrajo cuando se me acercó con curiosidad.

"Qué te sucede?"

"Nada" Le contesté en voz baja. Kotaro de puse frente a mi y volteó a ver a Kenji.

"Eso es, lo sabía"

Yo sólo me agaché. En ese momento Kotaro chocó con algo, era lógico ya que iba corriendo de espaldas, pero en esa acción hizo que cayera sobre mí. Cotarro reaccionó rápidamente y se paró, luego Kenji se acercó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, ignoro si me sonrojé. Kotaro volteó enojado.

"Fíjate por donde cami…" Calló al ver que el desconocido se estaba disculpando con una pared. Todos nos miramos incrédulos. Kenji recogió unos lentes del suelo y se los dio. El desconocido se los puso.

"Lo siento mucho"

"Sí, claro" Contestó Kotaro sarcásticamente y continuó con su ejercicio, mientras yo volteé a verlo y le dije – "Se encuentra bien?"

"Sï" Respondió tímidamente

"Vámonos!" Me dijo Kenji

"Con permiso" Le dije al desconocido

"Adiós" Respondió

Kenji y yo alcanzamos a Chen y Kotaro, éste último me dijo – "Qué sujeto tan extraño"

"Ya lo creo" Respondió Kenji.

* * *

Al llegar al Dojo, entrenamos por unas horas hasta que fue la hora de la comida. Una vez terminada ayude a Kasumi a limpiar, mientras secaba los platos una duda surgió en mi mente ¿Qué hacían los Saotome viviendo en el Dojo? Me armé de valor y le pregunté a Kasumi.

"Es muy simple, Ranma es el prometido de Akane"

"Su prometido? Pero son muy jóvenes no?" Le comenté sorprendida

"Lo que sucede es que mi padre quiere heredar el Dojo a Akane para que la tradición del combate libre siga vigente, y que mejor persona que Ranma para que la transmita"

Si existiera una escala de felicidad la mía rebasaría los límites. Sería posible que, después de todo, Kenji y Akane no pudieran tener una relación?

Me dirigí al Dojo para entrenar un rato. Pasado unos minutos, me recosté en el suelo, mi respiración era rápida y profunda. En ese momento escuché unos pasos, era Akane. Pude notar en su rostro disgusto que la envolvía, así que deducí que desearía liberarla. Cuando notó mi presencia su rostro se volvió sorpresivo pero esa aura de enojo la rodeaba a pesar de que trataba de disimularla con su sonrisa. Me puse de pie y le respondí la sonrisa con otra.

"Vienes a entrenar?" Le pregunté algo temerosa

"Algo así, es solo que estoy algo tensa"

"Se puede saber por qué?"

"Ese idiota que me descontrola; como quisiera…!" – Calló, creo que recordó que la estaba escuchando – "Lo siento, creo que me emocioné" – Callé, era posible que no se llevará bien con Ranma?

"Quieres ayudarme?" – Habló arrebatándome de mis pensamientos – "Necesito liberar este sentimiento"

"Claro" Respondí dudosa.

Peleamos durante unos cinco minutos. A pesar de que Akane se esforzaba, no era muy fuerte. Le faltaba tanto técnica como entrenamiento. Cuando terminamos, me felicitó por mi buen desempeño, agradecí con una sonrisa. Lo admito, me gustaba que me elogiaran, era muy satisfactorio ver que mis esfuerzos en los entrenamientos terminaban notándose en los enfretamientos. Nos sentamos en el suelo para descansar…

"Qué clase de entrenamiento es el que van a tener?" Me preguntó con el objeto de iniciar una conversación

"Te diré la verdad, lo ignoro"

"Qué tu maestra no te ha dicho nada al respecto?"

"No, esta vez se lo ha reservado"

"Ya veo…"

Ambas callamos sin saber que decirnos; en lo personal yo me encontraba muy aturdida. Un gran murmullo surgió de la nada, provenía del exterior. Akane y yo nos pusimos de pie y salimos para inspeccionar. Eran el maestro y Ranma, quienes peleaban como perros y gatos en el patio, sin clase.

"Siempre es lo mismo" Comentó Akane en un tono de desagrado. Volteé para continuar viendo la pelea pero la escena que se presentó ante mis ojos no me fue grata. Ranma estaba estrellándose con una pared de la casa, para mi mala suerte, la de nuestra habitación. Ahora dónde íbamos a dormir? Giré la cabeza en dirección hacia la maestra quien miraba fijamente al Sr. Tendo ubicado a su costado derecho bañado en lágrimas.

"Ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Kasumi con cara de angustia

"Pueden repartirse en las habitaciones que quedan" Sugirió Nabiki

"Yo dormiré con mi hermano" Dijo la maestra con un tono malicioso lo que ocasionó que Happosai empezará a llorar rogando que no le permitieran tal cosa pero todos lo ignoraron.

"Y los muchachos dormirán en la habitación de Saotome, lo que le enseñará que no se puede andar destruyendo las cosas por simple gusto" Continuó mi maestra.

De pronto la voz de Akane llamó la atención de mi depresión – "Tú puedes dormir en mi habitación" - La volteé a ver sorprendida, pero accedí. Esta situación no se prestaba para colocar excusas tontas sólo por timidez. Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya llegada la noche me dirigí al cuarto de Akane con mis cosas en las manos. Toqué a la puerta para escuchar del otro lado un "pase". Giré la perilla lentamente mientras aspiraba el suficiente aire para tranquilizarme. Mi visión captó unas cobijas cuidadosamente acomodadas en el piso. Había preparado lo que sería mi cama. Ella se encontraba guardando algo en su ropero mientras me decía que podía poner algo de ropa dentro de los cajones que había desocupado con anterioridad. Agradecí penosa. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba tanta molestia para hacerme sentir bienvenida. Ya habiendo desocupado mi petaca, me dirigí a la cama en el piso. Akane se sentó en su cama mientras yo me sumergía entre las cobijas. Un portarretratos que se encontraba cerca de ella hizo desviar mi mirada para observar su contenido. En ella se encontraba Akane con su familia, los Saotome y también el chico con el que Kotaro había chocado en la mañana. Volteé a ver a Akane que colocaba un oso de felpa en su escritorio, lo que ocasionó la caída de un libro. Akane se apresuró a recogerlo pero al efectuar tal acción una hoja cayó de su interior. El nombre de Ranma estaba escrito repetidas veces en ese pedazo de papel. Miré de reojo a Akane quien se encontraba ruborizada. Recogió rápidamente la hoja y la metió en el libro que posteriormente fue depositado en un cajón. Desvié la mirada u recosté mi cabeza en la almohada sin pronunciar palabra. Akane apagó la luz y se acostó.

"Puedo pedirte un favor?" Susurró después de un momento

"Claro" Le contesté

"No se lo digas a nadie"

"No pensaba hacerlo"

"Gracias"

Suspiré silenciosamente. La luz empezaba a hacer su aparición en aquel túnel negro que me había empezado a envolver. Después de todo había una esperanza.

* * *

Reviews please! 


	3. Mi primer contacto con Ranma

Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado! Y por favor, dejen reviews!

* * *

Inspirar, Sentir... Amar

By Eclipse

* * *

Dormí tranquila, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera a resultar perfecto. Me levanté antes que Akane, me vestí y salí silenciosamente. Hoy era sábado, por lo hoy todos se quedarían en la casa. Salí a correr, las calles eran frías y llenas de neblina. Había poca gente en la calle lo que me daba libertad en mi velocidad. En ese momento, un chillido me hizo frenar. Escuché atentamente para saber de donde provenía. Empecé a seguir el sonido que me condujeron a unos botes de basura donde algunos perros parecían rodear algo. Me acerqué con cautela y en el centro vi a un pequeño cerdo negro. Tomé un palo que encontré recargado en la pared y con el ahuyente a los perros. Me acerqué al cerdito y lo tomé en mis manos, estaba herido de una pata. Corrí al Dojo para curarlo.

Cuando llegué noté que todos aún estaban dormidos. Entré a la habitación de los hombres, necesitaba la mochila de Chen donde se guardaban los medicamentos. Tiempo después tras curar y vendar las heridas el cerdo se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Al paso de unos minutos Kasumi me encontró camino a la cocina, se me quedó viendo fijamente.

"Qué traes en los brazos?"

"Un cerdo que encontré herido"

Kasumi se acercó a verlo y dio un brincó – "Es la mascota de Akane!"

Decidí ir a la habitación a regresarle a Akane su mascota. Cuando me preparaba para tocar la puerta ésta se abrió rápidamente poniéndome frente a Akane. Cuando ésta vio lo que traía en mis brazos gritó - "P-chan!"

El cerdito despertó y brincó de mis brazos a los suyos.

"Buenos días" Dijo Kenji llamando nuestra atención

"Buenos días" Respondió Akane

"Qué tienes ahí?" Preguntó Kenji acercándose a Akane

"Es P-chan" Dijo Akane sonriéndole.

Me negué a seguir presenciando esto, por lo que di media vuelta y bajé al comedor. Durante el desayunó se exclamaron los planes del día, donde curiosamente los maestros, los padres, Ranma y yo seríamos los únicos que nos quedaríamos en el Dojo.

* * *

Cuando iba camino a la recámara por una toalla para irme a entrenar escuché unos gritos. La curiosidad hizo lo mejor de mí y terminé por asomarme. Observé como una chica de cabellos morados le pedía a Ranma que saliera con ella, en una cita. Él se negaba pero no firmemente, Admito que esto me confundió, era el prometido de Akane pero peleaban seguido y una mujer venía a visitarlo. Cualquiera diría que entre ellos no hay nada sino fuera por la hoja donde Akane escribió su nombre. Acaso no era correspondida? Me retiré, no tenía caso saber el desenlace de esa invitación.

Camino al Dojo pasé a la cocina por un vaso de agua donde me encontré con Ranma, al parecer había rechazado la invitación y proclamaba iría al Dojo a entrenar.

"Y tú a qué hora piensas entrenar?" - Preguntó la maestra observándome fijamente. Logró que me ruborizara. No me había percatado que no había entrenado desde la llegada, mis pensamiento me habían envuelto dejando a un lado mis responsabilidades. La maestra volteó a ver a Ranma - "Por qué no entrenas con él, según mi hermano es muy fuerte"

"Según?" Preguntó Ranma indignado

"Comprueba que he dicho una mentira"

"Por supuesto!" Exclamó emocionado y saliendo de la cocina seguido por mi maestra. Noté como ambos se habían olvidado de mi, después de todo era yo quien iba a pelear con él, no?

Entramos al Dojo. Ranma estaba emocionado por el reto impuesto por mi maestra mientras yo me coloqué en posición esperando a que diera el primer golpe. No me gustaba dar la iniciativa. El Sr. Tendo y Saotome se sentaron para observarnos.

Ranma corrió hacia mí - "Prepárate para pelear!" – y lanzó varios puñetazos. Reconocí la técnica cuyo origen era chino. Esquivé sus golpes acción que le molestó por lo que decidí alejarme de él. Escuché como Tendo comentaba mi buen desempeño. Me agradó el comentario. El hábil volvió a atacarme, sólo que esta vez respondí con tres golpes que logró esquivar, aunque podría jurar que en uno lo rocé.

"Suficiente!" – El gritó de mi maestra nos hizo detenernos – "Esto es muy interesante, ambos tienen un nivel alto pero…" – Volteó a ver a los acompañantes – "Todos sabemos que aún así, uno es más fuerte que él otro"

Ranma y yo nos miramos con resentimiento, no se que pensara él pero nunca me habían detenido en un combate. Me sentía ofendida, sobretodo cuando mi maestra agregó la posibilidad de que yo fuera el contrincante débil. Voltee a ver a los padres que se veían confundidos. Ranma Se retiró seguido por los padres dejándonos solas.

"Quién es el más fuerte?" Pregunté a la maestra

"Descansa, mañana entrenaras como es debido" Dicho esto se retiró

* * *

Me quedé sola en el Dojo. La maestra se había negado a responderme, pero por sus palabras asumí que yo era la débil. Dí un puñetazo en la pared. Era la primera vez que perdía, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma, era necesario empezar a entrenar.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó, entrené tanto que caí de rodillas rendida. La puerta del Dojo se abrió, era Kenji.

"Qué haces?"

""Nada en especial" Me puse de pie pero sentí como me mareaba

"Es hora de comer, vie… ¿te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida" Dijo esto acercándose a mi

"Estoy bien, sólo algo cansada"

"Segura?"

"Sí"

Caminos hacía la casa cuando Kenji originó una plática

"Sabes"

"Qué?"

"Estoy feliz" – Lo miré extrañada, qué clase de comentario era ese? De repente se detuvo y volteo a verme – "Creo que… no se… sonará ridículo pero crees en el amor a primera vista?"

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en la garganta pero respondí serenamente – "Si"

"Qué te parece…" Dijo volteando a ver el jardín donde Akane jugaba con P-chan

"Ella te gusta verdad?"

"Se nota?"

"No, sólo lo deduje"

"Pues dedujiste bien, tú crees que ella y yo?"

"No lo sé, con eso de que tiene prometido"

"Si ya lo se"

"Pero?"

"No actúan como tal"

Lo sabía, lo sabia, lo sabía! Yo no se que era más patético, el saberlo o el alentarlo

"Que esperas! Si no actúan como prometidos todavía tienes una oportunidad"

"Lo mismo pienso yo. Gracias, hablar contigo siempre me ayuda" Concluyó con esa frase para irse con ella. Realmente estaba tonta!

"Sólo tú te alegras con eso. Yo le habría dicho que no le convenía" Miré con indiferencia a Kotaro

"No se de que me hablas" Se paró frente a mi para tomar mi atención

"Yo no se porque te haces esto. Ni siquiera has intentado decírselo!"

"Ni lo intentaré" – Dicho esto me retiré. Esa conversación carecía de sentido

* * *

En el comedor, todos estaban sentados. Mientras me preparaba para empezar sentí la mirada de Ranma encima de mi. Claro que no pude evitarlo y le regresé la mirada.

"Ambos pelearon muy bien chicos. No hay porque tener resentimientos" Dijo el Tendo

"Peleaste con él?" Me preguntó Kenji

"Fue parte del entrenamiento" Respondió la maestra por mi

"Y quién ganó?" Preguntó Chen

"Nadie, detuvieron nuestra pelea" Respondió agresivamente Ranma

Esta molesta. Me desagradaba su actitud prepotente.

* * *

Terminando la comida me dirigí al Dojo para continuar entrenando pero unas voces me detuvieron

"Por fin alguien te ha vencido y lo peor de todo es que fue una mujer!" Volteé en dirección de la voz y vi a un joven de mi edad y al parecer practicaba artes marciales ya que esquivo una piedra que le lanzó Ranma.

"Cállate, y para tu información fue la misma mujer que te salvó la vida P-chan!" Me sorprendí. Ese muchacho también podía cambiar. Las burlas y ataques siguieron por un rato hasta que Akane los detuvo. El desconocido se ruborizó al verla, acaso a él también le gustaba? Di media vuelta y me retiré para encontrarme en la puerta al maestro que traía en la mano un bra y quien tuvo la osadía de pedirme que se lo modelara! Me ruboricé y cuando iba a responder llegó Akane y con una patada lo sacó del Dojo.

"Ese viejo siempre hace lo mismo. En fin, te quiero presentar a alguien" – Apareció el desconocido en la puerta, al verme se ruborizó -"El es Ryoga y es amigo de Ranma" – Lo saludé con una sonrisa a lo que él se ruborizó aún más y huyó a la cocina.

* * *

Me dirigí a la recámara de mi maestra.

"Toma asiento" Me dijo sin voltear a verme – "Te tardaste en venir, quieres saber quién es el más fuerte?"

"Sí"

"Pero…"

"Es sólo que la actitud de Ranma me molesta. Él puede ser el que ganó y…"

"Él sabe quien ganó"

"Eh?"  
"Vives dormida últimamente, la verdad me sorprende que lo ignores"

"Eso significa que?"

"Tú ganaste"

"Y él lo sabe"

"Exacto, es por eso que está molesto contigo"

"Entonces por qué me pidió que entrenara más?"

"Por qué él va a entrenar para derrotarte y tú debes por ende aumentar tu nivel"

"Ya veo"

"Debes entrenar mucho porque si él es discípulo de mi hermano va a mejorar"

* * *

Salí de la habitación de mi maestra para encontrarme con Kenji esperándome afuera

"Necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Tú dirás"

"Akane no te ha dicho nada sobre…?"

"Tú y ella? No, pero puede ser por el nivel tan bajo de confianza que aún manejamos"

"Tú crees que puedas…?"

"Investigar?"

Asintió con la cabeza

"Haré lo que pueda" Dije esto último con un nudo en la garganta y caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación. En el camino choque con Ranma quien debió notar algo en mi rostro ya que me detuvo.

"Estas bien?"

"Si, puedo pedirte un favor"

"Claro"

"Puedes decir que no voy a bajar a cenar Me duele un poco la cabeza" Dicho esto caminé rápido y me metí a la recámara. Me senté en el piso y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas mientras pensaba en lo irónico que era sentir la pérdida de algo que nunca se ha tenido.

* * *

Espere sentada hasta que Akane entrará al cuarto. Al entrar me preguntó como seguía

"Mejor, gracias. Pero me siento apenada, llevo apenas 3 días aquí y estoy haciendo mi voluntad"

"Claro que no, todos los consideramos parte de la familia y más tú que has ayudado con los labores de la casa"

Cómo preguntarle sobre Kenji? Deslicé mi mirada por su cuarto y noté unas flores en el escritorio. Seguí la corazonada de saber quien las envió y pregunté.

"Y estas flores tan bonitas?"

"Me las regalaron" Dijo ruborizada

"Se puede saber quien?"

"Kenji"

"Ya veo… entonces él y tú?

"No"

"Qué opinas de él, te simpatiza o…?

"Es muy lindo"

"Sólo lindo?" Se ruborizó aún más

"Bueno es atractivo y cortés"

"Y Ranma?" Ups! Demasiado directo… pero el verla emocionada con Kenji nubló mi pensamiento

"Él no me hace caso. Es un egoísta!"

Un ruido en la puerta nos distrajo. Fue a abrirla y encontró a P-chan. Lo abrazó y cambiando de tema empezó a contarme del día en el que encontró a P-chan. Yo sólo observa al cerdo pensando todo el tiempo en que era Ryoga y obviamente aprovechaba su situación para estar lo más junto que se pudiera a Akane.

Cuando Akane apagó la luz miré al techo pensando en lo hablado sobre Kenji… era caso perdido

"La verdad es que estoy confundida"

Eh? Akane había hablado cambiando todo nuevamente. Que confusión.

* * *

Espere a que Akane durmiera para salir al tejado donde me recosté. Bien podría odiar a la persona que dormía a mis espaldas pero era el ser más humano que había conocido. Estuve ahí recostada viendo las estrellas esperando a que una idea surgiera en mi mente.

"Toma!" – Una manzana cayó en mis manos – "No cenaste y necesitas algo en el estómago o te debilitarás" – Dijo Kotaro mientras se acomodaba junto a mi.

"Gracias" Respondí para poder darle una mordida a la manzana

"Y qué opina de él?

"Eh?"

"No te hagas, se que te lo pidió y de seguro le hiciste caso" – Agaché el rostro, no me gustaba que me hablaran así. Yo solía podía flagelarme por tonta. Tomó la manzana de mis manos y le dio una mordida – "Y…"

"Le agrada…. Mucho"

"Lo sabía, él tiene una personalidad muy… como se dice?" – Tomé la manzana y le di una mordida mientras el continuaba hablando – "Ah sí, atrayente no?"

"Eso creo"

"Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada"

"Nada?" – Me miró decepcionada por lo que callé – Por qué te lastimas así? Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para…"

"No ahora"

"Pero…"

"No" Me miró desconsolado.

"Dícelo" Me dijo en tono autoritario

"Qué! Por supuesto que no! Sería vergonzoso!"

"Entonces no te lamentes. Tú tienes la culpa de lo que sucede" Tomó la manzana, se recostó y empezó a comérsela

"Tienes razón"

"Sí?" Me preguntó sorprendido

"A partir de mañana sólo viviré para entrenar, después de todo el tiempo cura las heridas no?"

"Bien" Me recosté junto a Kotaro quien me dio la manzana y nos quedamos ahí hasta que el sueño nos venció.

* * *

Gracias por leerla y espero reviews! 


	4. Fracaso

Inspirar, Sentir… Amar

By Eclipse

* * *

Me desperté temprano y me dirigí al Dojo donde sabía mi maestra estaría meditando. Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta la maestra me habló sin voltear a verme.

"Llegaste temprano. Estás lista para tu entrenamiento?"

"Sí"

"Perfecto, para calentar dale unas vueltas a la cuadra"

Salí y corrí rápido entusiasmada con el nuevo entrenamiento.

Cuando regresé encontré a la maestra platicando con Kenji en el jardín. Todo parecía indicar que él me acompañaría en el entrenamiento. La maestra nos puso a hacer abdominales para comenzar.

"Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Kenji mientras bajaba, yo continué haciendo un par de abdominales y respondí.

"Le agradas"

"Y…?"

"Aprovecha esta oportunidad"

Su rostro era indescriptible, demasiada felicidad. Continué haciendo las abdominales, Kotaro tenía razón, si me negaba a decirle la verdad no tenía derecho a impedir sus planes. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que los celos terminarían venciéndome.

Avanzaron las horas en lo que ejercitábamos cada parte del cuerpo. Kasumi llegó al cabo de un rato a decirnos que el desayuno estaba servido. La miré dudosa, no sabía si seguirla o continuar entrenando.

"Nos quedaremos entrenando, pero muchas gracias" Dijo la maestra atentamente

"E… esta bien" Dijo extrañada Kasumi

Mi maestra volteó a ver a Kenji "Tú puedes ir, por el momento no necesitas entrenar"

Kenji se quedó quieto, no le agradaba la idea pero se retiró. La maestra me llevó al frente de un árbol.

"Concéntrate en el centro del árbol, quiero que lo dupliques"

"Qué lo duplique?" Pregunté incrédula

"Exacto. Observa atentamente"

De no haberlo visto, dudaría. El árbol se había duplicado.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado, no me conviene que mi hermano conozca esta técnica" - Dichoesto tomamos camino a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

El entrenamiento fue duro. Me debilité muy pronto. Exigió de mi esfuerzo ilimitado. Entrené hasta que las estrellas cubrieron el cielo, aún no entiendo como soporte tanto tiempo. La maestra dio por terminado el entrenamiento por el día. Caí de rodillas al pasto, no podía respirar bien. La maestra notó esto y me dio a beber el contenido de un vaso que sacó de su ropa. Ignoro lo que bebí, pero me ayudó a levantarme y emprendí el regreso al Dojo. A la mitad del camino perdí el equilibrio, estaba muy mal. La maestra se preocupó, lo noté en su rostro. Me ayudó a continuar el camino, no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para continuar, tal vez el hecho de que la maestra no me viera sufrir por un simple entrenamiento (como ella lo llamaba) o que me creyera incapaz de aprender la técnica.

Llegamos al Dojo. Mi visión era borrosa, no distinguía muy bien lo que me rodeaba. Recuerdo haber distinguido una figura, era Ranma. Se acercó a mí y después todo fue negro.


	5. Una mirada de Ranma

Feliz Navidad! Ya estamos pisando el 24. Espero que se la pasen muy bien y gracias por leer este fic. Espero reviews... ya que no se si este gustando o no...

* * *

Inspirar, Sentir... Amar

By Eclipse

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en la habitación de Akane, en la cama. Había un señor a mi lado, creo que era el doctor. Dijo algo sobre que había vuelto en mí. Me iba a levantar pero no me dejó. Pregunté que me había sucedido.

"Te esforzaste demasiado lo que ocasionó un desajuste y el que perdieras el conocimiento"

"Qué recomienda doctor?" Esa voz… era mi maestra quien estaba al lado del doctor

"Que guarde reposo todo el día y que entrené con precaución o nos veremos en el hospital"

"Entiendo, yo me encargaré" Continuó mi maestra

"Bien, regresaré en la tarde para checar como sigue"

El doctor se retiró. La maestra volteo a verme sonriendo - "Voy por tu desayuno" – Y se fue.

No me dio oportunidad de hablar, quería disculparme por mi incapacidad, quería seguir con el entrenamiento, no quería aceptar la idea de que no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para aprender esta técnica.

Tocaron a la puerta, era Kenji quien traía el desayuno. Colocó la charola en la mesa preguntándome como me encontraba, respondía afirmativamente; mi orgullo era demasiado como para decir que no tenía fuerza.

"Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Entrené mucho, creo que me excedí"

"Será mejor que no entrenes en una semana para descansar"

"Una semana? Es mucho, el doctor dijo que mañana estaría bien"

"No es obstinada, al parecer esa técnica es muy difícil y no estás lo suficiente madura para aprenderla"

Callé, acaso el tenía razón? No era lo suficiente fuerte? El continuó

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser tan rudo. Es sólo que la imagen de verte entrar en brazos de… me inquietó, todos nos preocupamos"

"Lo siento"

"De qué?"

"Por ser tan obstinada"

El me miró. Sonrió, tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

"Te perdono" Dijo en tono sarcástico, ambos sonreímos. En ese momento entró Kotaro y Kenji soltó rápidamente mis manos.

"Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Kotaro

"Bien"

"Bueno me retiro" – Dijo Kenji y volteó a verme – "Nos vemos"

"Sí, adiós"

Una vez retirado Kenji, Kotaro se sentó en el escritorio y miró a través de la ventana.

"Qué fue lo que hice mal?"

"Eh?"

"Qué es lo que me falta?"

"No empieces por favor"

"Es sólo que no comprendo porque te aferras a él, es absurdo" Me miró molesto

"Estás igual que yo, te aferras a alguien que sólo te ve como amigo"

"Es difícil contener este sentimiento verdad?"

"Sí"

La maestra entró en ese momento – "Es necesario que descanses" - Me dijo observándome detenidamente

"Me voy" Dijo Kotaro saliendo del cuarto

La maestra vio la charola con el desayuno "Aún no comes?"

"No tengo hambre"

"No importas si tienes hambre o no, necesitas recargas tus energías" La miré avergonzada, la maestra se veía molesta

"Yo… me siento inútil y…"

"Sólo por un desmayo?" Me interrumpió la maestra

"Bueno"

"No me decepciones" – Se sentó en la cama y me miró fijamente – "Qué es lo que estabas pensando?"

"Eh?"

"Sentí como liberabas una energía extraña mientras entrenabas. Has estado distraída y no cumples correctamente tus obligaciones… quieres contarme que sucede?"

Agaché el rostro... no podía decirle que la razón era Kenji, demasiado vergonzoso, sin sentido.

"Me siento presionada al estar viviendo con otra gente"

"Eso es todo?"

La miré, ella sabía que faltaban razones, no podía mentirle, no a ella pero mi orgullo…

"No me digas si no quieres, pero sabes que yo me termino enterando de todo. Aunque me gustaría que un día tú me lo dijeras cuando estés segura"

"Sí" Asentí deprimida. Era la primera vez que le guardaba un secreto a mi maestra. Desayuné indiferente, la comida carecía de sabor… todo carecía de sentido últimamente. La maestra se fue con la charola, me pidió que reposara. Yo no quería, no podía. Era la primera vez que mi vida se complicaba tanto.

Recordé cuando conocí a la maestra. Era una niña sola, mi madre estaba enferma y hacía dos días que no comíamos. Una tarde salí a un lago cercano. Ahí fue donde conocí a mi maestra. Ella se encontraba descansando. Yo trataba desesperada de lograr atrapar un pescado pero todos se me escapaban. De pronto escuché un ruido algo extraño. Volteé, era una señora sacando a gran velocidad unos pescados formando una montaña de peses. El espectáculo era sorprendente. Gracias a ella había conocido a Kenji.

Unos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, no había nadie. Bajé la mirada y vi a P-chan. Me sorprendí, no esperaba que fuera a venir. Justo cuando empezaba a enternecerme recordé que era Ryoga detrás de esas orejas negras.

"Quieres pasar?"

El cerdito asintió y entró. Sentí el cansancio nuevamente así que me metí en la cama y dormí no sin dejar antes a P-chan a una distancia considerable. Ignoro cuanto tiempo dormí, no soñé nada comprobando mi cansancio, pero algo me despertó rápidamente.

"Ya te dije que hablaré si me das 1000 yen en efectivo"

"Sólo quiero saber a donde se fue!"

"900 yen"

"No tengo tanto dinero!"

"Ok, sólo porque veo que te interesa mucho… 700 yen"

"No!"

"Mh… 500 yen y es mi última oferta"

"400?"

"Está bien"

"Y…"

"Se fue con alguien muy especial"

"Quién!"

"700 yen"

"Qué! Pero su te acabo de pagar!"

"Con 400 yen no pienso decir una palabra más"

Eran Nabiki y Ranma… pero de qué hablaban? Me levanté de la cama lentamente, no quería despertar a P-chan. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, sólo deseaba ver si mis deducciones eran correctas. Observé como Nabiki y Ranma seguían discutiendo cuando…

"Ya llegamos!" Gritó Akane, pero que quería decir con llegamos? Ranma y Nabiki cesaron la pelea

"Dónde dejo esto?"

"Ahí, junto a la vitrina"

No, no podía ser cierto! Era Kenji, él y Akane habían regresado juntos. Ranma calló, supongo estaba sorprendido al igual que yo. Ambos subieron las escaleras y aparecieron en el fondo del pasillo.

"Hola" – Dijo Nabiki – "Regresaron pronto"

"Sí, es que no había mucha gente en el mercado"

"Ya veo, bueno me voy a cambiar" Dijo Nabiki metiéndose a su recámara

"Tengo que ir con la maestra" Dijo Kenji retirándose y dejando solos a Ranma y Akane.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Akane a Ranma

"Nada" Contestó él retirándose. Akane le siguió con la mirada al igual que yo, de pronto P-chan salió corriendo hacia ella. Admito que me asustó.

"Hola pequeñito" – Dijo Akane recibiendo en los brazos a P-chan. Después volteo a verme sonriendo – "Hola"

"H…hola" Respondí dudosa

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias"

Se escuchó en el fondo la voz de Nabiki llamándonos para comer

"Ya vamos!" – Respondió Akane – "Tengo que cambiarme" Dijo entrando a su recámara cuando recordé que P-chan iba con ella

"Akane"

"Sí dime"

"Por qué no me dejas a P-chan para que te cambies más rápido?"

"Ah sí… gracias"

Akane me entregó a P-chan, di media vuelta y me lo llevé conmigo. Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando me encontré con Ranma. Al parecer él no se percató de mi presencia. Esta conciente de que él me había llevado a la recámara cuando me desmayé, tenía que agradecerle"

"Ranma…"

Volteó a verme, no se esperaba que yo lo llamara pero aún así me respondió.

"Si que pasa?"

"Bueno, quiero agradecerte por haberme "ayudado" ayer cuando me desmayé"

"No, no fue nada"

Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos… no se que fue lo que sucedió pero sentí corres la sangre por mis venas tan tranquilamente… no sabía que significaba esto, pero sentía que Ranma sentía algo similar, fue…

"Qui, qui!"

Ambos saltamos al escuchar a P-chan que nos miraba curioso. Ranma se ruborizó al igual que yo y con voz nerviosa dijo

"Tengo mucha hambre, será mejor que bajemos a comer"

"Si, yo también tengo algo de hambre"

Ambos bajamos sonriendo, entramos al comedor donde empezaban a sentarse. No se si él lo habrá hecho a propósito, el ignorarnos y sentarnos bastante separados, pero no visualizaba la idea de estar lado a lado. Después de eso juego brusco de sentimientos necesitaba meditar. Pasado en un rato, sentí una mirada penetrante, levanté el rostro y vi como el maestro Happosai lanzaba miradas entre Akane y yo

"Interesante" Agregó en voz seria

"Sucede algo maestro? Preguntó Genma

"Es sólo que…" – Todos nos miramos curiosos – "No se quien es más bonita, si Akane o…?" – Volteó a verme con esa mirada libidinosa típica de él. La maestra me desconcentró con una risa (que a mi me pareció una carcajada)

"Sólo alguien como tú se frustra por esas cosas"

El maestro se molestó

"Para mí la belleza de una mujer es lo más importante, sobretodo las que viven bajo el mismo techo que yo. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo…" Volteó a ver a Ranma a quien no le pareció agradarle la mirada y le arrojó un vaso

"Qué tanto me mira?" Gritó Ranma enojado

Al maestro no le agradó esta falta de respeto y comenzaron a discutir. Volteé a ver a Kenji y los demás. Ellos no conocían el secreto de los Saotome ni los estanques, por lo tanto no entendían a que se referían. La maestra golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

"Deja de pensar en porquerías" Le gritó divertida

Me sonrojé, hubiera mantenido la vista baja de no ser por Kotaro. Me observaba tan fijamente que desvié la mirada en cuanto me percaté. Me sentía muy incómoda pero…

"Alguien quiere más arroz?"

Fue Kasumi quien con la pregunta me permitió suspirar después del periodo de asfixia que estaba enfrentando. El maestro, Genma y Nabiki lanzaron su tazón hacia ella. Después de esto la comida siguió tranquila, cambiaron de tema pero yo no volví a levantar la mirada.

Fui la última en levantarme de la mesa, el estar débil disminuía mis movimientos. Salí del comedor para chocar con algo. Ese algo había sido Ranma que traía consigo unos libros para hacer su tarea, y ahora gracias a mi, estaban tirados en el suelo. Me agaché sin pensarlo dos veces y al parecer el hizo lo mismo. Empecé a recoger los libros hasta que nuestras manos se juntaron al querer recoger el mismo. Nos volteamos a ver y duramos así hasta que escuché el grito de una mujer.

"Ranma, qué significa esto?"

Los dos volteamos rápidamente, puede darme cuenta que era la misma muchacha que lo había invitado a salir antes de que tuviéramos ese encuentro. Ella alejó a Ranma de mí y acercándose a mi rostro me gritó enojada que Ranma era su prometido y que no me acercará a él, Primero callé pero sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Ella lo tomó como si me estuviera burlando de ella pero la verdad me parecía muy absurda esa situación. Ella muy enojada se lanzó sobre mí con el objetivo de pegarme, pude esquivar fácilmente el "ataque". Recogí los libros del suelo y se los entregué a Ranma.

"Lo siento mucho"

Pude sentir la mirada de Ranma seguirme hasta que doble con dirección hacia las escaleras. Escuché a la muchacha, cuyo nombre era Xian-pu, reclamarle a Ranma pero éste la ignoró ocasionando que ella se enojara aún más.

"Ya basta Xian-pu, déjala en paz!"

"Pero Ranma, acaso ella…"

"Qué? NO!"

"Entonces?"

Eso fue lo único que escuché. La idea de haber sometido la mirada con él tanto tiempo u no sólo una vez, sino DOS era desconcertante. Subí las escaleras con destino a la habitación de Akane, entré no sin antes tocar.

"Adelante" – Gritó ella cuando escuchó los toques. Entré y al verme sonrió – "No tienes porque tocar para entrar, siente esta recámara como tuya" – Y siguió realizando su tarea.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré… profundamente. La imagen de Ranma mirándome gobernaba mis pensamientos.

"Kenji fue hoy por mí a la escuela y admito que eso me… agradó"

La volteé a ver precipitadamente esperando que ella me estuviera viendo pero mantenía la vista fija en la hoja donde estaba escribiendo

"Pero.." Dejó el lápiz a un lado del cuaderno y sacó la hoja donde estaba escrito el nombre de Ranma varias veces

"Él todavía ocupa mis pensamientos"

"Akane…"

"Pero sé que él sólo me ve como una amiga"

Cuando pronunció esas palabras sentí un vacío en el estómago, esas palabras, esas mismas palabras las había pensado yo tantas veces cuando veía a Kenji. Akane sufría por un amor no correspondido al igual que yo; por primera vez en mi estancia en el Dojo Tendo me había sentido identificada con alguien de esa familia. Me levanté de la cama y coloqué mi mano en su hombre, una lágrima cayó en la hoja ocasionando que la tinta se corriera. No pude hablar, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Unos toques en la puerta rompieron el silencio. Akane se limpió las lágrimas y yo me senté en la cama. Akane se levantó y abrió la puerta; era Kenji. Al verme sonrió.

"Te está buscando el Dr. Tofu. Acaba de llegar"

"Dónde está?" Pregunté

"En el comedor"

Me levanté de la cama y me crucé entre Akan y él. Bajé las escaleras, Kenji se había quedado con ella. Después de la confesión de Akane, ya no sabía que pensar o sentir respecto a su relación; sólo me quedaba esperar. Al bajar me encontré con Kasumi, ella me indicó que el doctor se encontraba con la maestra. Giré en dirección hacia la habitación cuando un fuerte estruendo se oyó en el jardín. Corrí a la puerta del comedor que conducía al lugar de origen del ruido. Cuando llegué una fuerte ventisca con humo agitó mi cabello. Cubrí mis ojos del intenso polvo que se había levantado. Escuché la voz del maestreo que provenía de la niebla.

"Bomba Happodaikarin!"

Era el nombre de sus famosas bombas, posiblemente la causante del estruendo anterior ya que originó una explosión similar. Caí de rodillas por la fuerza del viento originado. El maestro cayó a los pies de Ranma que había venido a ver que pasaba. Una voz se oyó en el interior de la bruma.

"Dónde está Kanjisai? Exijo verla!" Era la voz de un hombre

Observé a un lado al notar que Ranma se movía con el objeto de revisar al maestro que se encontrba desmayado.

"Maestro me escucha? MAESTRO!" Repertía una y otra vez mientras lo sacudía bruscamente.

"Qué no escucharon? Quiero ver a Kanjisai!" Seguía gritando el desconocido

Volteé esperando poder distinguir algo entre la bruma que empezaba a dispersarse. Bastaron unos segundos para que pudiera verse la figura alta y delgada de un hombre.

"Maldición!" Gritó enfurecido y agitando rápidamente su brazo ocasionó una ráfaga de viento que dividió la bruma en dos y fue directo a donde se encontraba Ranma. Éste sujeto al maestro y brincó a un lado mientras yo me cubrí los ojos con mis brazos. Sentí la mirada del desconocido sobre mí una vez que la bruma desapareció. Levanté la vista curiosa en busca de la verdadera identidad del atacante. Mi respiración se contuvo, yo lo conocía, yo sabía quien era ese hombre.

"Pero miren quien está aquí. La discípula favorita de Kanjisai!"

Quedé petrificada al escuchar esas líneas, Era Kaitore, él mayor enemigo de mi maestra. Hombre fuerte que cargaba años de entrenamiento, ante mis ojos… invencible. Sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar, quise levantarme pero mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Escuché pasos presurosos acercarse. Volteé esperando ver a mi maestra pero era Kenji y Akane.

"Kaitore, pero que hace usted aquí!" Kenji se escuchaba molesto o tal vez conmocionado, me era difícil determinarlo.

Kaitore pareció ignorarlo ya que se dirigió a mi preguntando "Dónde está tu maestra? Necesito hablar con ella"

"Dudo que ella quiera hablar con usted!" Respondió Kenji por mí. Kaitore sonrió.

"Kanji, tanto tiempo sin verte!"

Todos volteamos hacia atrás para encontrarnos con mi maestra.

"Te escucho"

"Chin-yao está organizando un torneo en el Dojo Toshinka aquí en Japón donde han sido invitados los alumnos de los maestros más famosos de la región"

"Recibí la invitación" Contestó fríamente mi maestra

"Y…"

"LO que tratas de decirme es que deseas que ellos participen?"

"Bingo"

"Y qué ganarías con esto?" Preguntó sabiamente

"La introducción de un nuevo alumno"

"Tú tienes un nuevo alumno? Preguntó extrañada

"Sí, y con todo y la mala reputación que tengo"

"Deduzco que es fuerte"

"Deduces bien"

"Más fuerte que…"

"No lo se. Habría que porbarlo"

Kaitore volteo a verme y no dudó en golpearme. Esta muy desprevenida por lo que su golpe causó que me despegara del piso y cayera encima de Akane.

"Oye! Acaso estas loco?" Gritó Kenji enfurecido

"Me las vas a pagar" Continuó Ranma pero Kaitore los ignoró y me dijo.

"Qué sucede? No me digas que te has debilitado?"

"Espera Kaitore!" – Gritó mi maestra mientras se colocaba entre él y yo – "Esto no es una buena idea"

"Tú crees?" Le contestó Kaitore burlándose de ella. Alzó la mano haciendo una señal y aparecieron varios discípulos provenientes de diferentes direcciones. Cinco nos rodearon a Akane y a mí, mientras otros cuatro sujetan a Ranma y Kenji.

"Qué haces?" Preguntó alterada mi maestra

"Probando que tan fuerte es el enemigo" Contestó Kaitore

Miré a mis oponentes y retrocedí hasta que choqué con Akane, ella no tenía porque pelear.

"Espera, Akane no tiene nada que ver en esto!" Grité preocupada a Kaitore.

"Eso a mi no me importa. Adelante!"

"No!" Gritó mi maestra mientras era interceptada por Kaitore.

Los cinco oponentes nos empezaron a atacar con patadas, lo único que se me ocurrido en ese instante fue tomar del brazo a Akane y brincar lo más alto posible para poder salir del círculo. Caímos lejos pero rápidamente nos volvieron a rodear. Akane comenzó a pelear al mismo tiempo que yo. Duramos un rato, noqueábamos a uno y salía otro, eran interminables. Yo comenzaba a desfallecer, había peleado por un corto tiempo y estaba sumamente cansada. Uno de ellos me tomó de la cintura y me lanzó fuertemente contra la pared seguida por Akane.

"Hay que huir!" Le dije convencida de que en ese momento era la única opción que teníamos. Ambas brincamos el muro y empezamos a correr entre las calles. Ellos nos seguían muy de cerca. Mis piernas empezaban a endurecerse por el cansancio.

"Hay que entrar en el parque y separarnos!" Mencionó Akane cuando nos acercábamos a él.

Nos separamos, Akane a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Mi camino no tardó en ser bloqueado por tres de los cinco. Eso me alegró de alguna forma al saber que sólo dos habían seguido a Akane. Empezamos a pelear, sólo que mis golpes eran un poco bruscos debido al cansancio. Al paso de un minuto recibía más golpes de los que daba, eso comenzó a preocuparme. El grito de Akane me distrajo totalmente. Huí de mis oponentes y utilicé todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar a donde estaba Akane, quien se encontraba en la orilla de un precipicio. Me detuve al ver como el atacante la golpeaba aventándola al vació. Corrí hacia ella y me aventé tratando de mantenerme cerca de la pared. Logré sujetarla del brazo al mismo tiempo que trataba de aferrarme a alguna roca sobresaliente de la pared. Sentí el jalón proveniente del brazo, nos habíamos detenido. Volteé hacia arriba, estábamos muy lejos de la cima. Volteé hacia abajo y vi a Akane observándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un vació debajo de ella.

"Ups! No se vayan a caer!" Dijo uno de ellos burlescamente

"Qué vamos a hacer?" Era lo único que podía pensar

"Dónde está!" Era la voz de Kenji

"Depende. A quién buscas?" Dijo uno de ellos

"AQUÍ!" Gritó Akane al escuchar la voz de Kenji

"No tan rápido Kenji, primero tendrás que derrotarnos"

En ese momento Akane y yo comenzábamos a resbalarnos. El gritó de Akane no se hizo esperar. Afortunadamente logré sujetarme otra vez.

"Parece que tu amiguita ya no tiene energías; después de todo está cargando el peso de dos" Dijo uno de los atacantes ocasionando que todos ellos se rieran

"De qué están hablando?"

"Que Akane no es la única que está haya abajo"

"Qué!" Contestó Kenji irritado

"Tu querida compañera de entrenamiento también está por allá"

"Por qué palideciste de esa forma, eh Kenji?" Le dijo uno burlescamente

"Idiotas!" Contestó molesto

Mientras tanto Akane y yo seguíamos jugándonos la vida.

"Akane?" Le dije lo más tranquila que pude

"Si?" Me contestó nerviosa

"Te voy a columpiar para que logres sujetarte, está bien?"

"Sí"

Empecé despacio por temor a poder soltarme del único soporte que teníamos

"Un poco más… Un poco más… YA!"

"Bien" Dije bastante aliviada. Ahora me sentía más ligera y ya no temía tanto el poder caerme.

"Jinshu…Cuidado!"

Gritó alguien en la parte de arriba. Volteé en esa dirección y vi caer a alguien justo arriba de mí. Se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Agaché el rostro y sentí como su cuerpo cayó encima de mí. No logré soportar ambos pesos y caí junto con él.

"No!" Gritó Kenji mientras me veía caer.

Ignoro como logré sujetarme de nuevo, sólo para quedar colgando de un peñasco con todo el vació a mis pies y otro soporte lejos de mí. El gritó de la persona que había caído dejó de escucharse. Parece que había llegado al fondo y en lo personal creí que le iba a seguir.

"No te vayas a soltar" Ranma? Su voz se repetía en eso. No sabía a quien de las dos le hablaba, en lo personal me importaba más el hecho que me estaba resbalando. De pronto los segundos se hicieron horas… mis manos se quedaron sin energía mientras que la idea de vivir era cada vez más lejana. En un instante quedé suspendida en el aire, sin nada en que sostenerme, esperaba caer cuando

"Te tengo!" Sentí la mano de Ranma sujetar la mía. Volteé a verlo confundida, sorprendida, temerosa… Sentí la nada debajo de mí y empecé a querer desfallecer.

"Mírame, no cierres los ojos" Su voz sonaba preocupada

"Ranma…" Le dije débilmente

"Súbete a mi espalda, yo escalaré por los dos"

"Yo…"

"Rápido!" Me dijo tan tranquilamente que lo único que hice en ese momento fue obedecerlo. Subir a su espalda fue muy difícil debido a la posición y mi falta de energía. Creo que empecé a perder el conocimiento mientras Ranma escalaba porque no recuerdo nada, excepto cuando Kotaro me sostuvo en sus brazos para subirme y facilitarle las cosas a Ranma. Kotaro me sentó en el suelo preguntándome varias cosas mientras yo miraba como Ranma se dejaba caer al suelo.

"Gracias" Pronuncié débilmente

Ranma se limitó a sonreírme

"Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que anochezca" Dijo Kotaro algo tenso.

Traté de ponerme de pie pero mis rodillas flaquearon, Kotaro me sostuvo de los codos

"Yo te llevaré" Me dijo

Escuché la voz de Kasumi al fondo

"Está ardiendo en fiebre. Dios mío que le sucedió en las manos?"

"Llévenla a mi habitación" Era la voz de mi maestra

Qué sucedía? De dónde provenían esas voces? Fueron los pensamientos que se apoderaron de mi mente cuando empezaba a delirar.

"Qué sucede?" – Pronuncié mientras me colocaban en un lugar acolchonado – "Me arden las manos"

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" Me contestó una voz dulce mientras sentía como colocaban algo frío en mi cabeza.

* * *

Muchas gracias! 


	6. La ilusión se ha roto

Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen 24 de diciembre. Yo por mi parte tuve un buen día de football americano. Bueno aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo; se podía decir la mitad de lo que tenía contemplado. Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el quinto capítulo!

* * *

Inspirar, Sentir… Amar

By Eclipse

_

* * *

Volteé a ver el cielo oscuro. Estaba nevando. Delante de mí se habría un espectacular fondo blanco. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, sereno. De repente los copos de nieve se habían transformado en gotas de lluvia que repentinamente originaron una tormenta. Parecía imposible moverse ante el fuerte viento que empezaba a azotase en mi cuerpo, volteé desesperada en busca de alguien y ante mis ojos apareció el pasto verde agitado por la brisa y cubierto por hojas de los árboles gigantes que descansaban sobre éste. Yo conocía ese lugar. Corrí presurosa entre los árboles hasta encontrar la silueta de una mujer que se encontraba recolectando manzanas al pie de un árbol._

"_Mamá…" Susurré temblorosa. _

_Ella volteó a verme lentamente y sonrió - "Regresaste pronto. Ven, ayúdame a recoger estas manzanas" – Miré a mi alrededor en busca de la persona a la que le hablaba – "A quién buscas? Viene alguien contigo?" – Me preguntó curiosa_

"_No, es que yo…"_

"_Qué acaso no quieres una rica tarta de manzana?" Me preguntó riéndose mientras volteaba para seguir recolectando las manzanas._

_Caminé hacia ella dudosa de mis pasos_

"_Ya viste que rojas están!" Decía emocionada_

_Me hinqué a su lado como solía hacerlo cuando niña, empecé a recoger las manzanas cuando…_

"_Hija… me voy a morir"_

_Solté la manzana que sostenía en mi mano y volteé a verla rápidamente; pero ella ya no estaba ahí._

"_Mamá?" Me puse de pie en busca de ella pero la escenografía cambió y me vi envuelta nuevamente en la tormenta. No tardé en empaparme y empezar a temblar a causa del frío que empecé a sentir. Un relámpago iluminó el panorama que antes había estado totalmente oscuro. Estaba en un bosque, en el centro de un bosque… sola. De pronto, unos brazos rodearon mi dorso, quién era?_

"_Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"_

"_Ranma?"_

* * *

Abrí los ojos al inspirar bruscamente, mi mirada reflejó el techo en sus pupilas. Volteé alrededor al tratar de averiguar donde estaba… era la habitación de Akane. Sentí como un líquido resbalaba en mi rostro lentamente… eran gotas, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. La imagen de mi madre se apoderó de mi mente, hace mucho que había olvidado los rasgos de su cara y que me había sido prácticamente imposible recordarla. Me sentí invadida por la melancolía que parecía interminable en ese momento. Nunca me fue fácil superar la muerte de mi madre. Un nudo en la garganta empezó a formarse al mismo tiempo que me esforzaba a mi misma a no llorar. El aire comenzó a hacerse escaso. Empecé a asfixiarme. Me incorporé y giré con el objeto de ponerme de pie pero mis rodillas me traicionaron. Al caer sentí como todo lo que me rodeaba era confusión, desesperación. Las pequeñas gotas de lágrima se habían transformado en un llanto incesante.

Sentí como alguien llegó y se hincó junto a mí. Me hablaba pero no entendía nada. Lo único que hice fue abrazarla por el cuello para tratar de penetrar el aire a mis pulmones mientras el llanto seguía fluyendo. Sentí las vibraciones que el otro cuerpo producía al hablar pero mi mente seguía muy confusa como para poder concentrarse en algo especialmente. Estuve así por varios segundos, tal vez minutos, no estoy segura. Mi mente comenzó a aclararse, me sentí saliendo de un abismo y con la suficiente seguridad para poder controlarme. Me alejé del cuerpo consolador mientras volteaba a ver su rostro.

"Lo siento. No se que me pasó; no suelo ha…" – Ranma! Me quedé helada. Mi corazón empezó a latir de prisa. Mi reflejo fue alejarme y… - "Yo… yo lo siento"

Volteé a los lados desesperada buscando algo que me salvara de la situación. Sentí una mano fría en mi frente.

"Aún tienes fiebre, lo mejor será que sigas descansando"

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Mi corazón seguía latiendo a la misma velocidad, mientras mi mano buscaba encontrarse con la suya. Ranma me jaló tan delicadamente ocasionando que me ruborizara. Al estar de pie mis rodillas temblaban, temía caerme y creo que Ranma también ya que se acercó a mi para sostenerme. Al alzar mi rostro, mi cara se encontró con la suya; a unos centímetros de distancia. No pude evitar verle sin poder desviar la mirada. Qué me estaba pasando? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Ranma me deslizó hacia la cama donde me senté y me cubrí con las sábanas. Cuando volví a verlo observé el rubor en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo con el que me dijo que iría por un vaso de agua para que pudiera tomarme la medicina.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, me miré las manos. Éstas sujetaban temblorosas las sábanas. Una idea absurda atravesó mi mente. Ranma comenzaba a gustarme… mucho. Me quedé mirando la pared donde Akane tenía una foto donde estaba Ranma. En las tres ocasiones que había necesitado ayuda, él había estado ahí para tenderme su mano. Mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido mientras podía sentir el rubor aún existente en mis mejillas. La voz de Akane se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ranma, que haces ahí parado?"

En ese momento mi mente solo pudo procesar una cosa. Acaso Ranma estará sintiendo algo similar? Escuché pasos presurosos alejarse.

"Ranma!" Y el gritó de Akane acompañando a esa acción.

Me recosté de lado manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared. Si Akane iba a entrar a su habitación, no quería que me viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso. Mi deducción fue cierta. Akane entró y al parecer por el ruido, buscando algo en su escritorio.

"Por aquí estaba" Dijo en un murmullo. De pronto sentí una mirada sobre mi rostro.

"Está dormida" - Kenji! – "Entonces qué hacía Ranma aquí adentro?" – Su voz sonaba rara, pocas veces lo había oído hablar en ese tono.

"Puede se que sólo haya venido a ver como estaba. Después de todo ayer esta muy grave"

"Esos imbéciles" Dijo Kenji rencorosamente

"Ya lo encontré!" Dijo Akane algo emocionada. Oí como cerraba los cajones que había abierto con anterioridad. Sentí la mano de Kenji rozando mi cabello.

"Vámonos. No vayamos a despertarla" Si no fuera porque mi corazón se alteró al oír estas palabras cercanas a mi oído, tal vez hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Akane antes de retirarse. Me quedé inmóvil por varios segundos.

"Kenji…"

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces. Alcé el rostro y vi a Ranma sosteniendo una charola con un vaso de agua.

"Te lo dejaré aquí para que tomes agua cuando desees"

"Gracias"

"Bueno, tengo que ir a entrenar así que…"

Tropezó con una silla al caminar de espaldas con dirección a la puerta. Se puso de pie en un instante. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ambos habíamos mantenido la mirada en los ojos del otro.

"Estás bien?" Pregunté al verlo de pie

"Sí. Bueno, me voy"

"Ranma"

Por qué lo llamé?

"Sí?" Volteó a verme curioso

"Gracias por todo. Últimamente me has ayudado mucho y no se como devolverte todos esos favores"

"Con que te cuides para reponer tus energías es suficiente" – Se oyó un grito proveniente de la parte de debajo de la casa llamándolo. Ranma volteo a ver la puerta – "Bueno, creo que me necesitan" – Volteo a verme – "Nos vemos más tarde" – Y se fue.

Me recosté viendo la puerta un rato. Me preguntaba en que momento Ranma comenzó a formar parte de mi vida. La primera vez que había tenido contacto con él fue en el combate, y no fue un encuentro muy exitoso. Todo lo contrario, había sido catastrófico. Pero todo eso había cambiado y ahora no sólo le debía favores, sino la vida.

"En qué piensas?"

Volteé sobresaltada en busca de la voz… era Kenji

"Debe de ser algo de suma importancia porque te tenía totalmente absorbida. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia"

Suma importancia? Ranma? Espera! Qué hace Kenji aquí? Qué no se había ido con Akane?

"Te ves algo colorada"

Me congelé al instante. Kenji se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi frente, igual que Ranma.

"Aún tienes fiebre. Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" Contesté lo más tranquila que pude

"Me alegro pensé que…"

"Qué?"

Kenji me miró aturdido "Tranquila" – El nerviosismo era más fuerte que yo – "Pensé que te habías puesto mal"

Lo miré extrañada. No sabía de donde había sacado tal conclusión.

"Lo imaginé porque vi a Ranma entrar con un vaso de agua y medicina" – Miró de reojo la charola que estaba en el escritorio.

"Ah sí! Es que aún tengo fiebre y se ofreció a traerme mi medicina"

"Ya veo…" El rostro de Kenji se endureció

"Ranma te ha estado ayudando mucho últimamente…" – Calló por unos segundos – "Primero Kotaro y ahora Ranma"

A qué se refería?

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras me decía

"Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y yo era el único que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarte?" "Kenji… qué sucede?"

"Ayer, cuando estabas en peligro… Ranma reaccionó antes que yo. Cuando acordé él ya estaba abajo, rescatándote mientras yo estaba parado como idiota observando"

Su mirada se había colocado en el suelo.

"He llegado a la conclusión de que si Ranma no hubiera estado ahí, tú…"

Estaría muerta? Me quedé sin aliento. Por qué me tenía que decir todo esto?

"Perdóname. No se que me sucede, es sólo que… yo debí haberte ayudado"

"Eso no es cierto" El tono de indiferencia que use fue letal para Kenji. Mi tranquilidad lo confundía.

"Qué?"

"Tu obligación nunca ha sido ayudarme, así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable. Si Ranma reaccionó primero fue porque él no vio a su amiga a punto de caer… a mí me hubiera sucedido lo mismo así…"

"No! Tú hubieras reaccionado igual que Ranma"

"Pero no hubiera tenido que decidir entra la persona que me gusta y mi simple amiga"

Kenji me miró incrédulo mientras yo seguía hablando – "Esa es la razón por la que te sientes así"

"NO!" Se sentó al lado de mi cama – "Me congelé al verte ahí. No me acordé de Akane hasta que Chen fue por ella. En ese momento tú eras la única que estaba en mi mente"

Mis extremidades se tensaron, qué trataba de decirme? – "Y cuando Ranma subió contigo yo…" – Se calló, sus ojos observaban la pared y los míos a él. De pronto me miró tan delicadamente que la respiración se me contuvo – "No soporte la idea de verlos juntos"

Lo miré por un largo tiempo. Había escuchado bien? Estaría soñando? De pronto Kenji desvió la mirada, se puso de pie y empezó a decirme.

"Ranma es un idiota. He visto como hace enojar a Akane y no quiero que te haga eso a ti. Que tal si te enamoras de él y te hace sufrir. Tú mereces algo mejor que ese pedazo de… No te dejes impresionar por él, hay varios chicos que se morirían por salir contigo. Tú sólo…"

Suficiente! No segí escuchando más. Me había ilusionado tanto con la frase anterior. Creí que por fin él me había notado, pero que equivocada estaba. Desvié la mirada pronunciando un…

"No"

Me puse de pie torpemente y me deslicé lo más rápido que pude al pasar junto a él.

"No qué? Espera!"

Huir, ese era mi objetivo. No quería que me viera poseída por ese sentimiento que deseaba inundar mis ojos. Abrí la puerta en un solo movimiento y corrí lo más rápido que me permitía mi condición a la escalera. Podía escuchar las pisadas presurosas de Kenji detrás de mí. Llegué a las escaleras, llevaba cinco escalones cuando Kenji me sujetó el brazo ocasionando que me detuviera. Se colocó frente a mí y me sujetó del antebrazo.

"Qué sucede?" – No podía verlo ni contestar – "Dije algo que te molestara? Espera, no me digas que estás enamorada de Ranma? Es eso verdad!"

"Kenji, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez"

Guarde silencio tratando de obtener las fuerzas necesarias. Volteé a verlo y grité "Déjame en paz!"

Me zafé de su brazo y corrí escaleras abajo sin nadie siguiéndome. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con dirección al Dojo. Tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Al llegar a mi objetivo, abrí la puerta de un jalón y la cerré de la misma manera. Caminé hasta el centro del lugar mientras mi cabeza se bañaba de confusión y mis ojos de lágrimas. No podía pensar en nada, sólo quería perderme, olvidar. Me dejé caer.

"Kenji… por qué eres tan ciego?... Qué tiene Akane que no tenga yo?... Qué me falta?"

Lloré, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos como nunca lo había hecho. Me habían pasado tantas cosas desde que había llegado a este lugar. Toda la armonía de mi vida se había desvanecido. Estaba pérdida.

Pasado un tiempo terminé sentada en una orilla del Dojo en silencio, sin pensar nada, sólo respirando y escuchando latir mi corazón. La puerta del Dojo se abrió, era mi maestra.

"A ti te estaba buscando"

Volteé a verla sorprendida. Me levanté rápidamente

"Te tengo una buena noticia. Mi hermano Happosai y yo estuvimos buscando en algunos pergaminos la forma para recuperarte rápidamente y la conseguimos" – Empezó a sacar varios utensilios de una bolsa. Entre ellos había incienso, varias piedras, una daga – "Escúchame con atención. Este método es muy peligroso pero estoy segura lograrás soportarlo"

Me acerqué despacio hacia mi maestra y me senté frente a ella. Primero colocó el incienso frente a mí encendiéndolo con un antiguo hechizo que ella conocía. Colocó las piedras formando una estrella y alzó las dagas pronunciando unas palabras desconocidas para mí. Luego me acercó la daga.

"Realízate un corte superficial en el brazo y deposita la sangre en el incienso"

La miré algo asustada pero obedecí. Cuando dejé caer las gotas de sangre sobre el incienso se produjo una explosión. El humo comenzó a rodearme pero misteriosamente no me ahogaba, al contrario, la sensación que se formó al entrar el humo a mis pulmones fue muy satisfactoria. Mi maestra comenzó a pronunciar otras frases mientras movía sus manos. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, y al abrirlo el humo había desaparecido.

"Ponte de pie" – Me indicó la maestra – "Es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento"

Tardé en reaccionar y hacer lo que me ordenaba. Lo único que hacía era cerrar y abrir los puños tratando de explicar lo sucedido. Me puse de pie, me sentía bien, muy bien considerando mi estado anterior. Mi maestra sacó una ropa de la bolsa y me la dio.

"Cámbiate. Esa camisón no es un vestuario indicado para entrenar" Dijo con una sonrisa. Después me lanzó un ungüento y una venda "Y colócate esto en el brazo, evitará que se infecte" Me cambié lo más rápido que pude mientras ella guardaba todo lo que había traído.

"Maestra"

"Sí?"

"Por qué dijo que podía ser peligroso"

Volteo a verme y suspiró para regresar a guardar sus cosas – "Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo" – La mire silenciosamente – "Vámonos, el tiempo es oro"

Se puso de pie y salió del Dojo mientras yo me aferraba a la idea que mi maestra era incapaz de ponerme en peligro. Salí al jardín admirando mi nueva condición. Estaba perfectamente bien. Tenía energías y ningún dolor, nada.

"Pero que haces vestida así? Deberías estar reposando!" Fueron las palabras de Kotaro al verme de pie y lista para entrenar

"Cálmate Kotaro, ya se encuentra bien" Dijo mi maestra mientras cargaba dos mochilas de viaje, una en cada mano

"Pero…"

"Hazme el favor de retirarte Kotaro"

La maestra me dio la mochila que Kotaro me quitó de las manos.

"Maestra. Yo se que es muy importante para usted ganar el torneo pero la condición de…"

"Kotaro, no te atrevas a contradecirme. Tengo muchos más años que tú, he entrenado a muchas personas y se cuales con los límites y los estados en los cuales no se debe entrenar…"

"Pero!"

"Pero nada!"

"Entonces déjeme ir con ustedes. Por seguridad. Qué tal si son atacadas de nuevo y…"

"No te preocupes por eso, yo estaré ahí para protegerlas" Interrumpió Ranma quien llevaba una mochilas en su espalda.

Kotaro pareció molestarse porque volteó a ver a mi maestra con una mirada extraña.

"Qué significa esto?"

La voz del maestro se oyó al fondo "Estoy listo para el viaje, cuándo partimos?"

Pude darme cuenta que la confusión de Kotaro era tan grande como la mía. Lo más probable era que nos cuestionáramos lo mismo. Ranma y el maestro viajarían con nosotras? Qué se traía la maestra entre las manos?

"Qué! Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí?"

"Nadie tiene porque explicarte algo Kotaro. Haz favor de comportarte" Le dijo la maestra molesta.

"No! Ella no está en condiciones para entrenar. Qué no recuerda lo que sucedió ayer?"

"Yo ya no me preocuparía por eso de ser tú. Yo me preocuparía por lo que pudiera pasarle en el entrenamiento" Dijo el maestro ocasionando que la curiosidad surgiera en mí.

"De qué está hablando viejo loco?" Dijo Kotaro a punto de perder el control.

"A quién le dices viejo!" Gritó Happosai ofendido

"Basta!" – Gritó mi maestra – "No pienso seguir insistiendo Kotaro, retírate!"

Vi como Kotaro se preparaba para hablar por lo que me acerqué a él y le quité la mochila de las manos.

"Ya no sigas. Nada vas a conseguir. Yo ya estoy bien"

Me miró algo desesperado. Qué estaría pensando?

"Ranma, a dónde vas?" Voltee a ver a Akane quien acababa de entrar a la casa.

"Vámonos!" Dijo mi maestra tratando de prevenir otra discusión. Me coloqué la mochila al hombro mientras Ranma le decía a Akane que iría a entrenar para participar en el torneo.

Kotaro me sujeto la muñeca "Prométeme que te vas a cuidar"

"Sólo voy a entrenar Kotaro no exage…"

"Promételo"

"Te lo prometo"

"Jóvenes!" Dijo mi maestra desesperada. Me despedí al igual de Ranma de Akane, quien parecía confundida, y partimos. Estaba algo emocionada y curiosa, qué clase de entrenamiento iba a darme mi maestra que merecía irse de la ciudad?

Estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad cuando Ranma me habló por primera vez.

"Dime, qué tal es esa técnica de la que tanto hablaban los maestros para recuperarte?"

"Mh. Es extraña. A decir verdad no entendí muy bien lo que sucedió, fue tan rápido"

"Lo bueno es que ya estás bien"

Y volteó con una sonrisa tan… tan… Me sacudí la cabeza tratando de no enternecerme. Lo único que podía gobernar mi mente en esos momentos era el entrenamiento.

* * *

Saben, creo que es un hecho que la historia no está gustando como esperaba, ninguna review creo que es un buen indicativo, no? 


	7. Una realidad alterada

Feliz 2006! Espero que ha todos este nuevo año los trate excelente y logren recaudar muchas éxitos en el transcurso de éste.

Ahora, referente a este nuevo capítulo, los pensamientos de la protagonista están en mayúscula debido a necesidades de narración. Puede que la lectura se haga tediosa pero espero logren superar esta barrera y continúen la lectura.

Quiero agradecer por esos dos grandiosos reviews! De verdad, muchísimas gracias y a ustedes dos quiero dedicar este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Inspirar, Sentir… Amar

By Eclipse

* * *

ES INCRIBLE COMO UNO CUANDO YA TIENE LA CABEZA FRÍA VE LAS COSAS DE DIFERENTE FORMA, AYER NO PODÍA VER A KENJI, Y HOY LO EXTRAÑO... MUCHO, TAL VEZ DEMASIADO Y LA CULPABILIDAD ME ESTÁ MATANDO¿CÓMO PUDE DECIRLE QUE ME DEJARA EN PAZ¿CÓMO ME PERMITÍ ILUSIONARNME DE ESA FORMA SI SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA ÉL¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

* * *

EL DOJO SE VE FRÍO SIN LUZ NI VIDA, SON SOLO PASILLOS DONDE MI SER CAMINA EN SILENCIO SIGUIENDO LOS PASOS LEVES DE MI TUTORA. EL AIRE PARECE FORMAR ESCARCHA EN MIS PULMONES, DUELE.

* * *

LA GRAN PUERTA QUE SEPARA MI PASADO CON UN FUTURO INCIERTO SE PLANTA FRENTE A MÍ PRESUMIENDO SU MAJESTUOSIDAD, JAMÁS PENSÉ PODER SENTIRME TAN DESPROTEGIDA, TAN FRÁGIL. DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTA CIUDAD ME HAN SUCEDIDO TANTAS COSAS NUEVAS E INQUIETANTES QUE NO ME PERMITEN PENSAR CON CLARIDAD PERO QUE HAN INUNDADO MI CORAZÓN CON UNA OLA CÁLIDA QUE NO SENTÍA DESDE QUE MI MADRE VIVÍA. AHORA QUE DEJO LA CIUDAD PARA DEDICARME A LO QUE REALMENTE ME INICIO EN ESTE CAMINO POR TODO EL PAÍS ME DEJA ALGO ACONGOJADA TRATANDO DE EVITAR ESTA PARTIDA. NO SOLO DEJO A NUEVAS PERSONAS SINO TAMBIEN DEJO A...

* * *

DÍAS Y DÍAS HAN PASADO SIN VUELTA DE HOJA. LA MAESTRA ME MIRA COMO ANTES, NO CON LA RAREZA CON LA QUE ME MIRABA CUANDO ABANDONAMOS TOKIO, SU MIRAR ES EL MISMO QUE CUANDO INICIE ESTE CAMINO¿SERÁ QUE SOY LA DE ANTES OTRA VEZ?

* * *

RANMA ME MIRA DESDE EL RINCÓN MÁS SOLITARIO DE LA FOGATA, HACE MUCHO QUE ÉL Y YO NO HABLAMOS, NO HE TENIDO LA NECESIDAD DE CRUZAR PALABRA CON ÉL, EL ENTRENAMIENTO ME HA ABSORBIDO, "COMO DEBE SER" DIRÍA MI MAESTRA PERO ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTA AÑORANZA?.

* * *

EL MAESTRO SE HA MARCHADO ARGUMENTANDO ABURRICIÓN. PENSÉ QUE RANMA SE REGRESARÍA CON ÉL PERO NO, HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE PIDIÉNDOLE A LA MAESTRA QUE LO ENTRENE A ÉL POR IGUAL. LA MAESTRA ACEPTO TRAS HABERLO MEDITADO ALGUN TIEMPO. RANMA SE VE EMOCIONADO, TAL VEZ ES ALGO QUE HABÍA ESTADO BUSCANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, TAL VEZ ES LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ACEPTÓ VENIR A ENTRENAR HASTA AQUÍ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO. TAL VEZ ES LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL SU MIRAR A CAMBIADO.

* * *

RANMA ENTRENA EN EL LAGO, SU SECRETO YA ESTA MAS QUE REVELADO, PUEDE CAMBIAR. AL PRINCIPIO SE NOTABA ALGO AVERGONZADO PERO HA VUELTO A SER EL MISMO PROPOTENTE DE ANTES, SU ORGULLO ESTA MAS QUE NOTABLE, SE NOTA SU MEJORÍA EN EL COMBATE, MI MAESTRA TAMBIEN SE NOTA SATISFECHA POR LOS RESULTADOS... ME PREGUNTO SI SERÁ IGUAL O MÁS FUERTE QUE YO.

* * *

HOY TUVIMOS UN ENFRETAMEINTO RANMA Y YO, EL AGURMENTABA QUE MI FALTA DE CONCENTRACIÓN Y COOPERACIÓN AFECTABA SU DESEMPEÑO. NO COMENTÉ NADA AL RESPECTO. MI MAESTRA LO CALLÓ Y LE PIDIÓ QUE OBSERVARA SU TÉCNICA, QUE LA CULPA ERA DE ÉL Y NO MÍA. AUN LE FALTA APRENDER QUE LA SENCILLEZ EN LA PRACTICA ES ESENCIAL, CON ESA PREPOTENCIA NO VA A LOGRAR NADA EN EL TORNEO.

* * *

RANMA SE DISCULPÓ POR EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DEL OTRO DÍA, NO COMENTÉ NADA.

* * *

RANMA SE HA COMPORTADO MUY ATENTO CONMIGO, ME INCOMODA.

* * *

LA MAESTRA NOS AVISÓ ESTA NOCHE QUE REGRESAREMOS AL DOJO MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA. RANMA SE NOTA EMOCIONADO Y AGRADECIDO CON LA MAESTRA POR TODO LO QUE LE HA ENSEÑADO, LA MAESTRA SONRIE SATISFECHA PERO SU MIRADA NO DEJA DE CAER EN MÍ.

* * *

HEMOS LLEGADO, LAS PUERTAS DEL DOJO ME RESULTAN TAN DISTINTAS A COMO LAS VEÍA HACE UNAS SEMANAS. SON TAN BORROSAS Y TOSCAS... COMO TODOS LOS QUE SE CUBREN CON SU PROTECCIÓN. NO ME DA GUSTO HABER REGRESADO. LA MIRADA DE MI MAESTRA SIGUE CAYENDO SOBRE MÍ¿QUÉ TANTO ME MIRA?.

TODOS NOS RODEARON CON SONRISAS Y PREGUNTAS RESPONDIDAS POR RANMA Y LA MAESTRA. "SOY YO O FALTA EL AIRE EN ESTA HABITACIÓN, HAY DEMASADA GENTE RODEÁNDOME".

"¿No se encontraron a Ryoga por allá?" Preguntó Akane preocupada.

"No" Respondió sorprendido Ranma

"Qué raro, dijo que iba ir a buscarlos por que él también quería entrenar"

"Ese cerdito es tan despistado que de seguro se volvió a perder, ya lo veremos por aquí en unos días."

AIRE, AIRE, AIRE, AIRE.

"Y el entrenamiento estuvo muy pesado?" Preguntó Nabiki

"No, estuvo bien. Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas con la maestra, no que ese viejo libidinoso solo se la pasaba leyendo revistas y planchando..."

UNA SALIDA...

"¿Y tú como estás¿No te afecto la recaída que tuviste antes de partir?"

ESA VOZ ES DE KOTARO¿ME HABLA A MÍ?

"No, todo estuvo perfecto." Respondí apáticamente. Kotaro me miró aturdido, extrañado.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Me preguntó serio, no parpadeaba

"Nada" Respondí. Estaba empezando a cansarme de su impertinencia

"De seguro sigue con sus cosas"

ESA VOZ... KENJI?

Volteé temerosa, su tono, la frase...

"Verdad que no me equivoco?"

HABLA, HABLA, DI ALGO, LO QUE SEA

"Si estas tan seguro de saberlo, ilústrame."

"Suficiente ustedes dos."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la maestra mientras la suya... OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ ESA MIRADA. BASTA!

"Con permiso"

"Espera!"

"Kotaro déjala ir"

"Pero..."

CAMINÉ LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE, CAMINE, CAMINE, CAMINE. LLEGUÉ AL DOJO DESLICÉ LAS PUERTAS CON CUIDADO. MI VISIÓN ESTABA NUBLADA, LAS CERÉ EN CUANTO ESTUVE DENTRO Y ME DEJÉ CAER. LÁGRIMAS, LO QUE RODABA POR MIS MEJILLAS ERAN LÁGRIMAS... POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ ESTABA LLORADO, YO YA NO... YO YA ERA FUERTE OTRA VEZ... YO YA HABÍA CAMBIADO, YO YA...

Tocaron la puerta y no tardé en levantarme. Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y me recargué en la pared más oscura del Dojo.

"Puedo pasar?"

AKANE, QUE QUIERE?

"Adelante."

Deslizó lentamente la puerta, la luz que entró me lastimo los ojos desviándolos después para protegerlos.

"Te interrumpo?"

"No"

"Y el entrenamiento? Pesado?"

"No"

"Y tú, estás bien?"

CALLE, NO SABÍA QUE CONTESTAR, PODRÍA SER GROSERA Y DECIRLE QUE ME DEJARA EN PAZ O... RESPONDER A SU PREOCUPACIÓN CON LA VERDAD

"No lo sé"

"Puedo preguntarte algo personal?"

CALLE, PERSONAL? QUÉ TAN PERSONAL? DE SEGURO ES SOBRE RANMA. OK

"Sí"

"Estas así por lo que sucedió con Kenji antes de que te fueras?"

EH? Y RANMA? DÓNDE QUEDÓ?

"Perdón, soy una impertinente, es solo que..."

"Creo que fui todo menos discreta. Sí, estoy así por lo sucedido por Kenji, pero ahora que he visto su reacción estoy más tranquila, creo que todo se perdió verdad?"

"No, no se ha perdido nada."

KENJI, PERO QUE...

"Déjanos solos Akane, por favor"

AKANE, A DONDE VAS? ESPERA

"Yo... fui un ciego todo este tiempo."

AKANE? Y SI GRITO, ALGUIEN VENDRÁ?

"Yo creí que siempre te iba a tener a mi lado y..."

TAL VEZ SI CORRO RÁPIDO PUEDA HUIR...

"Me equivoqué"

DESDE CUÁNDO ESTA HABLANDO? OH OH, NO DEJA DE VERME, ME HABRÁ PREGUNTADO ALGO? ME DISCULPARÉ Y ENTONCES HUIRÉ, SÍ, SUENA BIEN.

"Kenji, lamento mucho mi comportamiento. No se que me sucedió en ese momento, pero lo que dije no fue sincero. Espero que me perdones."

HORA DE CAMINAR, UNO, DOS, UNO, DOS. CASI, CASI. QUÉ HACE?

"Kenji se paró frente a mí."

"Solo te perdonaré si tu me perdonas lo que estoy apunto de hacer."

EH? DE PRONTO UNA DE SUS MANOS ESTABA EN MI MEJILLA Y LA OTRA EN MI CINTURA, FIJE MI MIRADA EN SU ROSTRO Y NOTÉ QUE SE ACERCABA, QUÉ SUCEDE? SE DETUVO, NUESTROS ROSTROS QUEDARON CERCA, MUY CERCA. LA MANO QUE ESTABA EN MI MEJILLA BAJO A MI CINTURA. YO MANTENÍA MIS BRAZOS A LOS LADOS. HABLE

"Kenji ten..."

"No digas nada"

"Yo..."

"Déjame grabar este momento en mi memoria"

SU MIRADA ERA TIERNA. POR QUÉ ESTABA ASÍ? SUS OJOS SE CERRARON Y SE ACERCÓ MÁS A MÍ. SUS LABIOS TOCARON LOS MIOS, MIS OJOS SE CERRARON Y NO PODÍA FORMULAR IDEA ALGUNA. QUISÉ LEVANTAR MIS BRAZOS PERO NO PUDE. UNA VOZ A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHÓ, ERA KASUMI LLAMÁNDONOS PARA COMER. RETIRÉ LENTAMENTE MIS LABIOS DE LOS SUYOS Y ABRÍ MIS OJOS, EL TARDÓ EN ABRIR LOS SUYOS. ESTABA NERVIOSA, TAL VEZ POR SU ACTITUD. HABLE.

"Kasu..."

ESTABA ACERCANDO SU CARA A LA MÍA PERO LA DESVIÓ A UN LADO, YO SEGUÍ HABLANDO

"mi nos llama para comer, hay..."

SUSPIRÓ EN MI OIDO, LAS PIERNAS POR UN MOMENTO ME FALLARON, QUE ME SUCEDÍA?

"Te extrañé tanto... soñaba contigo. Qué tengo que hacer para que no me vuelvas a abandonar de esa forma?"

QUÉ!

"Yo..."

PALABRA, PALABRA, PALABRA...

"Yo..."

SEPARO SU BOCA DE MI OIDO PARA PODER VERME, CUANDO NOTE ESTO DESVIE MI MIRADA DE ÉL. QUÉ HAGO? QUÉ ES ESO? UNA SOMBRA GIGANTE, NO DOS, NO TRES... ES ESO UNA LUZ ROJA? ESA SOMBRA PEQUEÑA ME ES FAMILIAR, MUY FAMILIAR. KENJI DEVIÓ NOTAR ALGO EXTRAÑO EN MÍ

"Sucede algo?"

DIRIGIÓ SU MIRADA HACIA DONDE LA TENÍA YO.

"Pero que.."

ESA SOMBRA PEQUEÑA, LA MISMA QUE BUSCABA CADA VEZ QUE ME IBA A BAÑAR. LEVANTÉ CON UNA PATADA UNA TABLA DEL DOJO Y LA ARROJÉ A ÉL. EL GRITO DEL MAESTRO NO TARDÓ EN ESCUCHARSE. POR EL DOLOR PATEÓ LA PARED DEL DOJO QUE CUBRIÁ A LAS OTRAS SOMBRAS. EL SR. TENDO, SR. SAOTOME, NABIKI CON, CON UNA... CÁMARA, CHEN ESTABA COMIENDO ALGO JUNTO A ELLA Y KASUMI SOLO SONREÍA DETRÁS DE ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS.

"Es hora de comer, pasemos al corredor."

"Si tengo mucha hambre, pasemos al comedor Saotome."

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo con usted Tendo."

"Vamos Nabiki, Chen la comida nos espera"

"Si papá"

"Vamos, tengo mucha hambre"

KENJI Y YO NOS QUEDAMOS SOLOS, EN SILENCIO.

"Creo que esta vez si nos agarraron desprevenidos no?"

DIJO KENJI SONRIENDO CON UNA MANO DETRÁS DE LA CABEZA Y RUBORIZADO. YO ME DIRIGÍ HACIA MI MOCHILA QUE ESTABA JUNTO A LA PUERTA, ESTABA TAN AVERGONZADA, QUÉ IBA DE DECIR MI MAESTRA, AFECTARÁ EN ALGO LO DEL TORNEO?.

"Vamos a comer?"

"Yo tengo que hacer algo primero, por qué no te adelantas tú."

"Estás bien? Podemos hablar sobre lo que acaba de suceder si deseas"

SONROJADA?... NO. IRRECONOCIBLE EN UN HUERTO DE TOMATES? BINGO.

"Luego..."

LA CARA DE KENJI SE TORNÓ MUY SERIA. ME COLOQUÉ LA MOCHILA EN EL HOMRO Y LE SONREÍ

"Primero enfrenta a los chismosos y después hablamos, está bien?"

SU ROSTRO SE RELAJÓ, SE ACERCÓ A MÍ, ME TOMÓ LA MANO Y ME BESÓ LA MEJILLA.

"No tardes mucho, necesito explicarte muchas cosas."

Y SE FUE. YO ME DIRIGÍ A ESPALDAS DEL DOJO DONDE ME SENTÉ UN BUEN RATO. ¿QUÉ HABÍA SUCEDIÓ? CUANDO LLEGUÉ KENJI ME RECIBIÓ ATACÁNDOME, DESPUÉS LLEGA AKANE, LUEGO KENJI, ME BESA, ME HABLA AL OIDO... DONDE ME PERDÍ?... TARDÉ, TARDÉ MUCHO EN DARME CUENTA DE LO OCURRIDO... KENJI ME BESÓ... ME BESÓ... KENJI... KENJI... KENJI... NO PUEDE SER! ME LLEVÉ LA MANO A LOS LABIOS, NO RESPIRABA. KENJI ME QUERÍA, A MI, PERO COMO, YO LO DEJE ENAMORADO DE AKANE, QUÉ PASÓ? AKANE, ELLA ES LA RESPUESTA A TODO ESTO, CLARO, POR ESO LLEGÓ PREGUNTÁNDOME COMO ESTABA SOBRE KENJI, QUÉ SENTÍA. TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA PRIMERO.

"Vaya sorpresa de bienvenida no?"

KOTARO...

"Quién lo diría, el gran Kenji Tumara enamorado de..."

"Lo sé, ni yo puedo creerlo..."

LA IDEA CRUZÓ POR MI MENTE...

"Como fui tan ciega, de seguro se esta vengando por lo que le hice y yo caí"

KOTARO ME TOMÓ DE LOS BRAZOS Y ME SACUDIÓ.

"Me encantaría decirte que es verdad, pero no. Desde que te fuiste Kenji estuvo muy distante, al principio no salía de la habitación, no comía. Después trataron de animarlo, Akane llamó al Doctor Tofú para que lo revisara, y él dijo que Kenji estaba deprimido. A mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo hasta que un día enojado entré a su cuarto y empecé a pelearme con él, Yo lo culpaba de que tú te hubieras ido, y él solo contestaba que era culpa suya, eso me enfurecía aún más. Llegamos a orillas del estanque y Chen desesperado nos arrojó a ambos a éste. Ambos estábamos sentados mirándonos, Kenji tenía la misma mirada que tú cuando hablas de él y entonces lo supe. Lo ayudé a pararse y cuando lo tuve cerca le pregunté en voz baja para que nadie escuchará "¿la amas?" y el contesto que sí. Pasaron los días y Akane le dio fuerzas para que se te declarara pero él no estaba seguro, no sabía que tú le correspondías a ese cariño. Llegaste, extraña, tu mirada vacía y él lo único que hizo fue defender sus sentimientos. Después de que te fuiste Ranma nos dijo que habías estado así durante todo el entrenamiento por una razón, Ranma dirigió su mirada a Kenji y todos lo supimos, Akane se ofreció para investigar y lo demás lo ignoro."

NO PUEDE SER...

"Es verdad, tu sueño se hizo realidad, Kenji te quiere y no como a una hermana como solías decirlo."

NO PUEDE SER...

"Me alegro por ti, en serio."

"Kotaro... yo..."

"No digas nada, mírate, hasta esa mirada con la que llegaste ha cambiado, me diste un gran susto pero bastó con que Kenji te hablara para que..."

"Silencio"

SENTÍA ALGO EXTRAÑO ALREDEDOR PERO DE DONDE PROVENÍA

"Sucede algo?"

"No lo sientes?"

"Sentir qué?"

DE PRONTO SENTÍ UNA AGONÍA QUE CAMBIO A UNA TRISTEZA. VI LA CARA DE KOTARO ATURDIDO. NO QUERÍA VERLO, ME CANSABA ESCUCHAR SUS RECLAMOS, ME TENÍA HARTA.

"Escúchame..."

LE DIJE FIRMEMENTE

"Búscate a alguien más que te consuele por que a mi ya me tienes harta."

"Qué!"

TOME MI MOCHILA Y ME ALEJE DE ÉL LENTAMENTE. TENÍA QUE BUSCAR UN LUGAR DONDE PODER ESTAR SOLA.

"Espera, quién eres tú?"

EH, Y ESTE DE QUE HABLA AHORA.

"Parece que no entendiste lo que te dije hace unos momentos... déjame en paz."

"No..."

"Ya veo, con que con esas estamos, quieres pelear?"

ARROJÉ MI MOCHILA A UN LADO Y LO MIRE DE ARRIBA ABAJO, ESTABA FUERA DE FORMA, SERÍA FÁCIL DERROTARLO, NI UN MINUTO.

"Si esa es la única opción."

"Siempre es la única."

CORRÍ HACIA ÉL MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA UNOS GRITOS. BRINQUÉ Y LO GOLPEE FUERTEMENTE EN LA CARA, SALIÓ VOLANDO CONTRA EL SUELO. LO SEGUÍ, MIENTRAS ÉL SE PONÍA DE PIE LO GOLPEE EN EL ESTÓMAGO VARIAS VECES. LO ODIABA, ODIABA SU MIRADA LLENA DE COMPASIÓN, AMOR, NO LO SOPORTABA, LO QUERÍA FUERA DE MI VIDA, FUERA!. MI BRAZO DERECHO FUE SUJETADO POR ALGUIEN Y ME AVENTÓ LEJOS DE MI OPONENTE. CUANDO ME LEVANTÉ VI A AKANE CERCA DE KOTARO VERIFICANDO SI SEGUÍA CON VIDA, RANMA, KENJI, HAPPOSSAI Y LA MAESTRA ESTABAN ENTRE ÉL Y YO. INTRUSOS! MALDITOS INTRUSOS, TAN CERCA DE TERMINAR CON ESA MOLESTIA.

LA MIRADA, OTRA VEZ ESA MIRADA... MAESTRA POR QUE, POR QUE ESA MIRADA, YA ME TIENE HARTA, DEJE DE VERME ASÍ!

CORRÍ HACIA ELLA SIN PENSARLO, TENÍA MI PUÑO LISTO CUANDO RANMA SE INTERPUSO ENTRE NOSOTRAS. NO ME IMPORTO, SI NO ERA CON EL PUÑO ERA CON EL PIE, PATEE UNA DE SUS PIERNAS EN UN TENDÓN, ÉL CALLÓ AL SUELO POR EL DOLOR, CLARO, QUIEN SE CREÍA ESTE PARA HACERME FRENTE, SOLO HABÍA INTERRUMPIDO MI ENTRENAMIENTO, DESAPARECE. PREPARE MI GOLPE EN OTRO PUNTO DÉBIL DEL CUERPO PERO KENJI SE ARROJÓ A MI Y ME ALEJÓ DE RANMA. AMBOS CAÍMOS EN EL PISO. "DETENTE, DETENTE, DETENTE" ERA LO ÚNICO QUE REPETÍA MI MENTE PERO NO MI CUERPO, MI CUERPO QUERÍA QUITÁRSELO DE ENCIMA Y FUE LO QUE HIZO, CON LOS PIES Y LAS MANOS LO ELEVE CON UN EMPUJÓN Y CUANDO VENÍA DE REGRESO LO GOLPEE EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y CON UN PIE LO ENVIÉ A UN LADO. ME PUSE DE PIE; SOLO QUEDABAN LOS MAESTROS... ESA MIRADA, OTRA VEZ ESA MIRADA...

"Bomba Happodaikarín!"

MAESTRO ILUSO, CREE QUE CON ESE JUEGO ME VA A GANAR... PATEE LA BOMBA DE REGRESO HACIA ÉL EXPLOTÁNDOLE Y CAYANDO AL SUELO INCONSCIENTE. RANMA COMENZABA A PONERSE DE PIE PERO LA MAESTRA LO EMPUJO AL SUELO.

"Detente, yo me haré cargo de esto... después de todo es mi culpa."

LA MIRADA OTRA VEZ, YA NO LO SOPORTO, ACABARÉ CON ELLA DE UNA VEZ. CORRÍ HACIA ELLA, ESA MIRADA LLENA DE INDIFERENCIA, DE ODIO. LA MAESTRA ME ODIABA, ME EMPEZÓ A ODIAR DESDE QUE TODO CON LO DE KENJI EMPEZÓ, POR DÉBIL, EMPECÉ A PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A OTRAS COSAS Y NO A MI ENTRENAMIENTO, POR ESO KAITORE ME GANÓ, POR ESO QUEDE INCONSCIENTE ENFRENTE DE MI MAESTRA, POR ESO RANMA TUVO QUE LLEVARME A MI HABITACIÓN DEBIÉNDOLE UN FAVOR, POR ESO ELLA ME ODIABA Y ME DABA ESA MIRADA QUE TUVE QUE SOPORTAR TODAS ESTAS SEMANAS. TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ESA MIRADA... YA!

ME LANCÉ A GOLPES EN CONTRA DE ELLA, LOS ESQUIVABA FÁCILMENTE MIENTRAS MOVÍA SU BOCA, NO, NO LA ESCUCHARÉ, NO MIENTRAS ME MIRÉ DE ESA FORMA. PELEAMOS Y PELEAMOS; SE ME ESCAPABA DE LAS MANOS, CUANDO CREÍA QUE LA TENÍA SE ESFUMABA. ESA MIRADA, ODIO ESA MIRADA. DEJE LOS GOLPES A UN LADO Y LANCÉ ENERGÍA EN CONTRA DEL CUERPO DE MI MAESTRA, VI COMIO ESTA CALLÓ AL SUELO EN UN INSTANTE; LO HABÍA LOGRADO, "NO ESPERA, QUE HICISTE, DETENTE" AHORA EL GOLPE DE GRACIA "NO!" JAJAJAJAJAJA NUNCA MÁS ESA MIRADA "DETENTE POR FAVOR, DETENTE"

QUE SUCEDE, ME SIENTO CONFUNDIDA, HAY MUCHA LUZ, ME MOLESTA LOS OJOS, MI CABEZA ME DUELE, MUCHO, ME DUELE. CAIGO DE RODILLAS AL PISO, ME SUJETO LA CABEZA, BASTA, PAREN EL DOLOR, NO PUEDO MÁS... SIENTO UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA, VOLTEO A VER QUIEN FUE...

"Dr. Tofú"

* * *

Quiero indicar como último que en este capítulo quise "decir" que la personalidad o más bien, actitud de la protagonista se ve altera… las razones? Se explicaran el próximo capítulo. 


	8. Celos adolescentes

Oh Si! He regresado! Especialmente por Marizza A. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

* * *

Inspirar, sentir... amar

By Ashja

* * *

LUZ, HAY MUCHA LUZ, NO PUEDO ABRIR MIS OJOS. ME CUBRO CON LAS MANOS Y GIRO MI CUERPO CAYENDO AL VACÍO. AHÍ HAY POCA LUZ, LOS ABRO TRATANDO DE ENFOCAR ALGO, UNA CAMA, ESTOY AL LADO DE UNA CAMA. EN EL PISO, NO PUEDO LEVANTARME, ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO.

* * *

ESTRELLAS, ES DE NOCHE... DÓNDE ESTOY? GIRÓ MI CABEZA Y VEO UN SUERO, TODO ES BLANCO... ESTOY EN UN HOSPITAL... ESCUCHO UNA RESPIRACIÓN, GIRO MI CABEZA PARA EL OTRO LADO Y VEO UNA SOMBRA RECOSTADA EN UN SILLÓN;. QUIÉN ES?

* * *

ESOS SON LOS PÁJAROS, ESTÁ AMANECIENDO. ESCUCHO RUIDOS Y VOLTEO LA CABEZA. LA SOMBRA DEL SILLÓN ES KENJI. ESTA SENTADO RODEADO POR UNA COBIJA. ESCUCHO PASOS Y DISTINGO UNA SOMBRA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA, ÉSTA SE ABRE, ES EL DR. TOFÚ. ESTE AL VERME SONRIE Y SE ACERCA DESPACIO HACIA MÍ AL NOTAR QUE KENJI DUERME. SE INCLINA JUNTO A MI Y TOMA MI MUÑECA EN SU MANO TOMÁNDOME EL PULSO. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada, confundida"

"Era de esperarse pero no te preocupes todas tus preguntas muy pronto tendrán una respuesta."

ME SONRIO DULCEMENTE HASTA QUE ESCUCHAMOS UN RUIDO PROVENIENTE DE KENJI, ESTABA DESPERTÁNDOSE.

"Ha estado durmiendo aquí desde que te encontramos en el piso."

"En el piso?..."

RECORDE AQUEL DÍA CLARAMENTE.

"Ya veo..."

CUANDO KENJI ABRIÓ SUS OJOS Y ME VIO DESPIERTA PLATICANDO CON EL DOCTOR BRINCO HASTA LA CAMA..

"Estas bien? Necesitas algo? Quieres..."

"Tranquilo Kenji, esta bien."

Kenji se sonrojo al escuchar al doctor, este le dio una palmada en la espalda diciéndole que fuera por mi maestra. Él se retiro. mi maestra, recuerdo como la ataque y la golpee... y viene para acá? trate de levantarme pero el doctor me detuvo.

"A dónde crees que vas? Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, todo tiene una explicación, recuerda."

ME RECOSTE EN LA CAMA MIENTRAS EL DOCTOR ESCUCHABA MI CORAZÓN LATIR, "¿QUÉ VOY A HACER¿QUÉ LE DIRÉ?" ERA LO ÚNICO QUE PODÍA PENSAR.

UNOS TOQUES EN LA PUERTA ME REGRESARON A MI REALIDAD. MI MAESTRA ENTRO CAMINANDO, "GRACIAS KAMI" FUE LO QUE ME ATREVESÓ POR LA MENTE AL VER QUE MI ATAQUE NO LE HABÍA HECHO DAÑO. EL DOCTOR Y KENJI SE SALIERON DEJÁNDONOS SOLAS. HABLE

"Maestra yo..."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Disculpe..."

"Todo esto fue culpa mía. Recuerdas el conjuro que te hice antes de partir a entrenar?"

MI MAESTRA SE HABÍA SENTADO JUNTO A MI Y ME MIRABA COMPRENSIVA, SU MIRADA...

"Ese conjuro tiene muchos efectos adversos..."

SU MIRADA HA CAMBIADO

"pero yo sabía que lograrías controlarlos y no pasaría nada."

"Pero se equivocó"

"No, mas bien no quería creer que habías cambiado."

"Eh?"

"Yo quería verte como la niña que su madre me encargó y a la que tomé como una hija. No me di cuenta que ya habías crecido y que tus interés ya no era solo el entrenamiento sino otras cosas, como el amor."

"El amor?"

"Lo empecé a sospechar desde hace ya un tiempo pero cuando llegamos a Tokio lo confirme. Ese cariño se convirtió en tu prioridad sin siquiera tu saberlo y ese fue el vehículo que utilizó el conjuro para apoderarse de ti. Ese conjuro logra reconstruir tus fuerzas a base de la energía abandonada que hay en el medio, aquella energía que dejan los seres al morir. Al momento que la energía entró en ti, estabas muy sensible. La energía aprovecho esto para poder quedar libre otra vez alterando tu mente y tu actitud. Lo note en los entrenamientos pero la controlabas muy bien, pensé que si seguías así tal vez lograrías hacerla totalmente tuya. Hubo un tiempo donde creí que así había sido y por eso decidí regresar a Tokio sin notar que toda esta energía ya había sido dominada por alguien más."

"De qué esta hablando?"

"Kaitore, no se como lo supo pero utilizó un conjuro sobre ti donde la energía se incremento poco a poco hasta que ya no pudiste dominarla. Cuando regresábamos al Dojo note que todo había empeorado pero decidí continuar para buscar una salida junto con mi hermano, pero cuando llegamos no esperaba que todos estuvieran aquí. Al parecer lograste dominar por un tiempo pero algo liberó a la energía afectando tu realidad, nos empezaste a atacar y al final lograste contenerla lo suficiente hasta que el Dr. Tofú llegó y te noqueó. Después de varias investigaciones, entre el doctor, Happi y yo logramos eliminar toda esa energía de tu cuerpo resintiendo no solo el desgaste provocado por los discípulos de Kaitore, sino también el del entrenamiento y el ocasionado por la energía."

"Entonces, no podré participar en el torneo, no es así?"

"Me temo que así va a ser."

ME RECARGUE VENCIDA EN LA PARED MIENTRAS CONTENÍA LAS LÁGRIMAS EN MIS OJOS.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No, al final la culpa fue mía,. Si yo hubiera sido honesta con usted nada hubiera pasado, pero me avergonzaba de lo que sentía y sobretodo que ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido, lo único que hacía era distraerme y pensar en lo que sufría. Todo esto es una lección para mí."

COMO LO FUE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE.

MI MAESTRA SE SALIO DICIÉNDOME QUE HABÍA ALGUIEN QUE ESTABA IMPACIENTE POR VERME. CUANDO SE HUBO IDO NO PODÍA EVITAR PENSAR EN EL TORNEO, TENÍA QUE HABER UNA FORMA DE PARTICIPAR, UNA... UNA MANO FRÍA ME DISTRAJO... KENJI

"Te sientes bien, mejor llamo al doctor."

"No espera"

ALCANCÉ A SUJETAR DEL BRAZO

"Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando"

"Segura?"

"Sí"

KENJI SE SENTÓ EN LA CAMA Y ACARICIABA ENTRE SUS MANOS LA MANO CON LA QUE YO LO HABIA DETENIDO.

"Yo no se... te sientes en animo de hablar sobre nosotros?"

ME CONGELE, EL MOMENTO DE HABLAR HABIA LLEGADO, Y QUE LE IBA A DECIR?

"Sabes, la primera vez que te vi, ibas caminando por las calles de mi pueblo con la maestra. Te seguí con la mirada hasta que entraron al comedor local. Así que fui detrás de ustedes. Al entrar no las encontraba hasta que voltee a la esquina oscura del comedor, ahí estabas observando silenciosa a la maestra mientras ella estudiaba un mapa. Recuerdo haberme quedado ahí parado, sin respirar hasta que mi madre entró buscándome. Entonces la maestra volteo a ver a mi madre y luego volteaste tú. Recuerdas como me jaló de las orejas?"

SONREÍ AL REVIVIR EL MOMENTO.

"Estaba tan apenado que salí corriendo y mi madre detrás mío. Me quedé esperando en la esquina hasta que salieron, fue cuando la pelea entre los de la cantina inicio y ustedes se vieron envueltas en ella. Lo único que hice fue correr hacia ustedes y decirles que se fueran de ahí. La maestra me dio por loco mientras tu no me volteaste a ver, solo mirabas a los hombres pelear. Entonces vi como una sombra me cubría, volteé y era un borracho con una silla en el aire, tú levantaste una piedra con tu pie y se la lanzaste a la cara y nada mas ví como este cayó desmayado. Luego los demás hombres voltearon hacia ustedes y las rodearon.

"Mi maestra te sacó de un empujón del círculo para evitar que te dañaran."

"Nada mas veía como salían volando todos desmayados por los golpes que les daban ustedes dos."

"Si, fue muy divertido, la maestra se rió de eso toda la semana."

"Escúchame, tu te preguntarás por que nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti."

EMPECÉ A SENTIRME ANSIOSA, LA MIRADA DE KENJI ESTABA EN EL SUELO Y SUS MANOS HABÍAN DEJADO DE ACARICIAR LA MÍA. DE PRONTO ME PERCATÉ DE ALGO, NO QUERÍA SABERLO, TENÍA MIEDO DE LA RAZÓN QUE ME DARÍA. RETIRE MI MANO DE ENTRE LAS SUYAS. KENJI VOLTEO A VERME, ESTABA CONFUNDIDO O TAL VEZ DEMASADO MELACÓLICO POR LOS RECUERDOS. DESVIÉ MI MIRADA Y TOME LA PALABRA.

"Kenji... yo he estado pensando en lo que ha sucedido y... no se como de pronto... yo... y Akane?"

LA MIRADA DE KENJI MOSTRABA DUDA, DESCONCIERTO

"Que con ella"

"La última vez que nos vimos tu estabas detrás de ella y yo siento que tal vez todo esto es muy precipitado..."

AQUÍ FUE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE TRATABA DE HACER. QUERÍA ALEJAR A KENJI PARA QUE NO ME LASTIMARA. SABÍA QUE NO SOPORTARÍA OTRA DESILUSIÓN, MEJOR TERMINABA CON ESTO ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA, SI , ESO ERA LO MEJOR.

"Creo que entiendo lo que me quieres decir"

LA VOZ DE KENJI ERA FRÍA, SU MIRADA¿ESTABA HERIDO POR LO QUE ACABABDE DECIR? NO, NO CREO...

"Yo siento mucho lo que ha sucedido. No sabía que no compartías los mismos sentimientos, te puse en una situación comprometedora, lo siento."

SE PUSO DE PIE, TOMO LA COBIJA CON LA QUE HABÍA DORMIDO Y ABRIO LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO. YO SOLO LO MIRABA ATURDIDA, UNA PARTE ESTABA TRANQUILA PERO LA OTRA...

"Si no te importa me gustaría venir mañana para ver como sigues.

NI SIQUIERA VOLTEO A VERME CUANDO ME DIJO ESTO. SU ACTITUD ERA EXTRAÑA. ¿REALMENTE ME QUERÍA Y LO HABÍA DAÑADO CON LO QUE DIJE¿SERÍA POSIBLE QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO, ESTO NO FUERA PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, PERO ¿Y SI RESULTABA SER ALGO PASAJERO¿SI SOLO ERA ALGO QUE SENTÍA POR LA LEJANÍA QUE TUVIMOS¿Y SI TERMINABA LASTIMÁNDONOS A LOS DOS¿Y SI TODO ESTO ERA CIERTO Y SI PODÍA FUNCIONAR? EL SONIDO DE LA PUERTA CERRÁNDOSE ME ALEJO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, SE HABÍA IDO, LO HABÍA ALEJADO... ¿Y SI REALMENTE FUNCIONA? MIS OJOS SE LLENARON DE LÁGRIMAS Y POR MI MENTE PASÓ UNA COSA, "CORRE DETRÁS DE ÉL, NO LO DEJES IR" SALÍ DE LA CAMA PERO MIS RODILLAS VOLVÍAN A TRAICIONARME, CAÍ AL SUELO PERO NO ME IMPORTÓ, ME LEVANTÉ AYUDÁNDOME DEL SILLÓN DONDE KENJI HABÍA DORMIDO Y ME LEVANTÉ, ABRÍ LA PUERTA Y ASOMÉ MI CARA HACÍA EL PASILLO, VI SU SOMBRA GIRAR EN LA ESQUINA BUSCANDO LAS ESCALERAS, CAMINE TORPEMENTE HACIA ÉL. NO PODÍA DEJARLO AHÍ, HABÍA SOÑADO CON ESTO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VÍ. DESEABA QUE ME QUISIERA COMO YO LO QUIERÍA A ÉL. AUNQUE ESTO NO FUNCIONARA NO IBA A NEGARME AUNQUE SEA, POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO REALIDAD. NO PODÍA DEJARLO IR. LLEGUÉ A LA ESQUINA. VI COMO KENJI HABÍA LLEGADO AL ÚLTIMO ESCALÓN Y GRITE SU NOMBRE, ÉL VOLTEO DESPACIO PARA ENCONTRAR MI MIRADA.

"No te vayas..."

SU MIRADA SE FIJÓ EN MÍ, PARECÍA COMO SI HUBIERA DEJADO DE RESPIRAR, NO VI NINGÚN MOVIMIENTO EN ÉL.

"No te vayas por favor, necesito decirte algo antes..."

ESTABA NERVIOSA, NO ENCONTRABA LAS PALABRAS QUE TANTO ANSIABA DECIRLE. EL SOLO ME MIRABA PERPLEJO.

"Yo no he sido honesta contigo hasta ahora. Yo..."

LAS PIERNAS ME TEMBLABAN. EMPEZABA A CREER QUE LAS FUERZAS SE DESVANECÍAN DE MI CUERPO. PERO ANTES TENÍA QUE DECIRLE ALGO.

"Te ocultado todo este tiempo lo que siento por ti..."

SENTÍ COMO MI CUERPO DEJO DE RESPONDER. LA PARED YA NO ME ERA SUFICIENTE PARA SOSTENERME. ESCUCHE UNOS PASOS Y DESPUÉS ALGO FIRME ME SOSTENÍA. LO MIRE Y SENTÍ ALGO CALIENTE CORRER POR MIS MEJILLAS; ESTABA LLORANDO. KENJI ME ALEJÓ DE SÍ PARA MIRARME, CRUCÉ MI MIRADA CON LA DE ÉL Y SENTÍ UN CALOR MUY PROFUNDO AL HACERLO. NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ESA MIRADA EN ÉL, TAN DULCE.

"Nunca antes te había visto llorar..."

SENTÍ COMO DESLIZABA UNO DE SUS BRAZOS EN MI CINTURA PARA SUJETARME MIENTRAS CON SU MANO LIBRE ME LIMPIÓ LAS LÁGRIMAS DE MI ROSTRO.

"Eres tan hermosa"

SENTÍ EL RUBOR EN MIS MEJILLAS.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación"

ME LEVANTÓ EN SUS BRAZOS Y ME SOLTÓ HASTA HABERME DEPOSITADO SUAVEMENTE EN LA CAMA. CUANDO SE ESTABA ALEJANDO SUJETE UNO DE SUS BRAZOS OBLIGÁNDOLO A SENTARSE JUNTO A MI.

"Lo siento"

KENJI ME MIRÓ SORPRENDIDO

"Por qué?"

"Por todo lo que pasó hace un rato. Es solo que no puedo creer que..."

"Te quiera?"

"Sí"

ME SONRIO DULCEMENTE, SE ACERCÓ A MI Y ME BESÓ.

"Convencida?"

NO CONTESTE, LO MIRÉ FIJAMENTE. AÚN HABÍA ALGO QUE ME INCOMODABA

"Puedo preguntarte algo."

"Seguro"

"Qué sucedió con lo que sentías por Akane?"

SU MIRADA CAMBIO. POR UN INSTANTE ESTUVO FRÍA PERO DE NUEVO LA DULZURA VOLVIÓ A SU ROSTRO.

"Sigue ahí como el cariño hacia una amiga, ambos sabemos que nuestros corazones ya tienen dueño."

"Kenji?"

"Otra pregunta?"

"Si"

"Escucho"

"Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sientes?"

"Desde que me puse celoso al verte con Ranma."

"Qué?"

"No mi mires así, no estoy loco."

"Pero lo que dices carece de sentido."

"No, no es así. Antes de que se fueran a entrenar Ranma y tú habían estado muy juntitos."

"Kenji.."

"Eso no es todo, cuando me enteré que se habían ido a entrenar los dos solos estuve a punto de ir a buscarlos, solo que Akane frustró mis planes al convencerme que nada iba a pasar entre tú y Ranma por que no veía que tu tuvieras interés en él. En ese momento también fue cuando me di cuenta que Akane, a pesar de lo que dice, confía en Ranma."

EN ESE MOMENTO RECORDÉ ALGO QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO AL INICIO DE NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO. era de noche, ambos estábamos sentados frente a la fogata, los maestros discutían las bases del entrenamiento del día siguiente mientras Ranma y yo descansábamos observando las estrellas.

"Tengo que admitir que extraño a mis compañeros, estaba acostumbrada a entrenar con ellos."

"En serio? Yo siempre he entrenado solo."

"Solo? Qué no entrenabas con tu papá antes de llegar al dojo?"

"Eh, bueno sí pero a él no lo extraño nada, se involucraba en muchos aprietos y los solucionaba comprometiéndome con las hijas."

"Y es por eso que estas comprometido con Akane?"

"No, eso lo acordaron nuestros padres antes de que naciéramos."

"Y supongo que tampoco te agradó la idea cuando te enteraste."

"No, quién quiere ser novio de esa marimacha, gritona, nada femenina..."

"Entonces como sería tu mujer perfecta, sería totalmente lo opuesto a Akane?"

"Bueno..."

"No pude evitar sonreir cuando note el rubor en sus mejillas."

"Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Te sonrojaste"

"Claro que no"

"Te gusta Akane y no quieres admitirlo por eso te la pasas hablando mal de ella."

"No, es que..."

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no vas a cambiar mis sospechas."

"No, escuchame..."

"No"

"El momento se interrumpió con el llamado de mi maestra pero la cara de Ranma siguió sonrojada todo el resto de la semana. puedo asegurar que Ranma también siente algo por Akane pero su orgullo no lo deja aceptarlo."

"Empiezo a sospechar que Ranma y tú se conocen ya demasiado bien."

"Ahora que lo dices, puede ser. Sabes, estás últimas semanas vi un lado de Ranma que jamás había visto. Cuando mi actitud empezó a cambiar se comportaba muy amable conmigo, hasta sobreprotector en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez ese es el Ranma del que Akane está enamorada. De verdad que esa parte solo se la conoces conviviendo con él. Quien lo diría, la primera vez que convivimos terminamos peleados y ahora me a ayudado tantas veces..."

"Ya terminaste?"

"Eh?"

"Lo haces a propósito verdad?"

"De que hablas?"

"Tu sabes, hablar así de él"

"Sigo sin entenderte."

LA CARA DE KENJI ESTA ROJA, ESTABA MOLESTO.

"Qué te sucede?"

LE PREGUNTE CURIOSA

"Dime que lo haces propósito y que lo que acabo de escuchar no fue un "creo que puedo enamorarme de Ranma"

"Qué! De donde sacaste esa idea! Yo no puedo... no podría estar enamorada de él..."

"Basta, me estas asustando."

"Tú fuiste quien inició con todo esto."

"Pues ahora lo estoy terminando."

UNOS GOLPES EN LA PUERTA NOS DISTRAJERON.

"Puedo pasar?"

RANMA?

"Adelante"

RESPONDÍ RÁPIDAMENTE. LA PUERTA SE ABRIÓ LENTAMENTE Y RANMA DEJÓ ASOMAR SU CARA CON UNA SONRISA Y UNAS FLORES EN SU MANO LIBRE.

"Me dijo la maestra que ya habías despertado y quise venir a ver como te sentías."

EXTENDIÓ SU MANO CON LAS FLORES Y ME LAS DIO. LAS TOMÉ EN MIS MANOS Y LE SONREÍ

"Gracias"

LA CARA DE RANMA SE RUBORIZÓ

"De nada"

"Entonces Ranma..."

KENJI SE HABÍA SENTADO A MI LADO Y SU BRAZO LO HABÍA COLOCADO EN MIS HOMBROS. RANMA Y YO LO MIRAMOS EXTRAÑADOS.

"Que haces por aquí?"

RANMA Y YO NOS MIRAMOS AUN MAS EXTRAÑADOS. ¿QUÉ KENJI NO HABÍA ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO QUE HABÍAMOS DICHO?

"Vino a ver como estaba."

"Vine a ver como estaba."

KENJI NOS MIRO, MIENTRAS RANMA Y YO NOS MIRÁBAMOS. AMBOS NOS EMPEZAMOS A REIR. VOLTEE A VER A KENJI

"Nos puedes dejar solos un momento por favor."

LA CARA DE ASOMBRO DE KENJI NO SE HIZO ESPERAR. VOLTEO VER A RANMA QUE SONREÍA Y LUEGO A MI.

"Quieres que los deje solos?"

PREGUNTÓ KENJI.

"Si, será solo un momento"

RESPONDÍ

"Esta bien, estaré abajo con el Dr. Tofú por si se les ofrece algo."

SE PUSE DE PIE Y ME DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA. RANMA Y YO LO SEGUIMOS CON LA MIRADA HASTA QUE DESAPARECIO DETRÁS DE ÉSTA.

"Pensé que no se iba a ir."

"Yo pensé que me iba a exterminar con su mirada. Sabes, esa mirada se parece mucho a la que solía darme Kotaro."

"No les hagas caso."

"Y bien, cómo sigues?"

"De eso quería hablarte a solas."

"Qué sucede?"

LE CONTÉ A RANMA TODO LO QUE ME HABÍA COMENTADO MI MAESTRA RANMA ME MIRABA SERIO Y ATENTO.

"Entonces no podrás participar en el torneo"

"Al parecer no."

"No puedo creerlo."

RANMA SE LEVANTÓ DE LA CAMA DONDE SE HABÍA SENTADO FRENTE A MI.

"Entonces tu condición empeoró por culpa de ese Kaitron. ¿Fue el mismo que nos atacó junto con sus discípulos?"

"Sí, ese mismo."

"Entonces lo único que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo fue una forma de impedir tu entrada al torneo."

"Exacto."

HUBO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO DONDE RANMA NO DEJÓ DE MIRAR TRAS LA VENTANA.

"Ranma..."

SU MIRADA SE FIJÓ EN MÍ.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor. Entenderé si te niegas a complacerme."

"Dime..."

"Se que tienes relación con una mujer proveniente de China la cual tiene una pariente reconocida en el campo de las artes, es eso cierto?"

"Sí."

"Necesito que me lleves con la anciana"

"Qué? Y para qué?"

"No puedo decírtelo por el momento, solo quiero saber si puedes llevarme con ella hoy mismo."

"Hoy mismo? Pero aún no sanan tus heridas."

"Eso no importa, no haré mucho esfuerzo si tú vas conmigo."

LA CARA DE RANMA DEMOSTRABA INCONFORMIDAD, NO ESTABA SEGURO DE QUERER HACERME ESE FAVOR.

"Se que esto se lo podría pedir a cualquiera pero..."

"Pero..."

"Solo en esto puedo confiar en ti Ranma, por qué se que si me ayudas esto que he planeado va a funcionar. Te prometo decirte en que consiste mas adelante."

"Está bien, te ayudaré."

"Gracias."

RANMA Y YO NOS CONCENTRAMOS EN PLANEAR LA SALIDA DE LA CLÍNICA. LA IDEA DE QUE ME ESPERARÁ EN LA ESQUINA Y YO ESCAPARA POR LA VENTANA QUEDÓ TOTALMENTE NEGADA AL VER QUE APENAS PODÍA PONERME DE PIE. DESPUÉS DE VARIOS INTENTOS LLEGAMOS A UN ACUERDO. RANMA SE QUEDARÍA ESTA NOCHE CUIDÁNDOME Y ASÍ EL ME AYUDARÍA A SALIR POR LA VENTANA Y ME LLEVARÍA CON SU CONOCIDA. ESTO IBA A FUNCIONAR, TENÍA QUE FUNCIONAR. AHORA... QUIEN LE IBA A DECIR A KENJI? RANMA SE FUE A CASA POR SUS COSAS MIENTRAS YO LE DECÍA A KENJI QUE NO SE LE IBA A NECESITAR HOY.

KENJI ENTRÓ CON UNA CHAROLA QUE TRAÍA LA CENA, YO LO MIRABA SONRIENTE

"Y de que tanto estuvieron hablando Ranma y tú."

"Del entrenamiento, tú sabes, técnicas nuevas, cosas por el estilo."

"Mh... ya veo"

"Kenji, Ranma y yo..."

LA CARA DE KENJI ME HIZO CALLAR, ESTABA MUY SERIO. ESTA FASE CELOSA DE KENJI EMPEZABA A OCASIONARME PROBLEMAS. AUN ASÍ ME ARMÉ DE VALOR Y ATAQUÉ.

"Necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas por lo que el vendrá esta noche a cuidarme y así tu podrás descansar. Que te parece."

TODO ESTO SE LO DIJE CON UNA SONRISA INOCENTE. ESPERABA QUE ASÍ SE FUERA CONVENCIDO DE QUE NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA IBA A PASAR.

"Pero..."

LO DIJO MIENTRAS SE ESTIRABA

"Yo no estoy cansado"

NO PUEDE SER!

"Además no es bueno que te desveles en tu condición. Necesitas descansar. Mañana podrán platicar."

UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, MIL UNO, MIL DOS...

"Lo que tenemos que platicar no puede esperar hasta mañana, además Ranma ya fue por sus cosas."

ESO ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO TENÍAS QUE HABER DICHO JOVENCITA. LA CARA DE KENJI, ESTABA MOLESTO OTRA VEZ.

"Entonces será mejor que ya me vaya, no sea que haga mal tercio."

"Kenji..."

SOSTUVE SU BRAZO COMO POR TRIGÉSIMA VEZ EN EL DÍA. RESPIRE HONDO PARA DECIRLE LO QUE DESEABA.

"No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?"

LA CARA DE KENJI EMPEZO A CAMBIAR.

"Y otro de buenas noches?"

POR FIN UNA SONRISA APARECIÓ EN SU ROSTRO.

"No se si te merezcas dos..."

"Entonces yo te daré el otro."

KENJI SE EMPEZÓ A REIR Y SE SENTÓ MUY CERCA DE MI. CON SU MANO ALEJO DE MI ROSTRO UNOS CABELLOS.

"Algo me dice que me vas a volver loco, pero no me importa."

Y CON ESO ME BESO TIERNAMENTE

"Kenji..."

APENAS NOS ACABABAMOS DE SEPARAR, YO LO MIRABA FIJAMENTE PERO ÉL TENÍA LOS OJOS CERRADOS.

"Dime"

"Puedes pedirle a Kotaro que venga mañana a verme?"

KENJI ABRIO RÁPIDAMENTE SUS OJOS.

"Kotaro?"

ASENTÍ CON LA CABEZA

"Está bien. Después de todo en él si puedo confiar."

"Qué?"

"Se perfectamente que está enamorado de ti."

ME RUBORIZÉ. DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHARON UNOS GOLPES EN LA PUERTA. ERA RANMA

"Adelante"

ESTA VEZ FUE KENJI QUIEN CONTESTÓ AL LLAMADO.

"Hola de nuevo."

DIJO RANMA SONRIENDO. KENJI VOLTEO A VERME Y ME DIO UN BESO RÁPIDO EN LOS LABIOS QUE NOS HIZO RUBORIZAR A MI Y A RANMA.

"Nos vemos mañana, te la encargo mucho Ranma, no dudes en llamarme si sucede algo."

"Sí claro."

RESPONDIO RANMA MIENTRAS ÉL Y YO SEGUÍAMOS A KENJI CON LA MIRADA. CUANDO ÉSTE HUBO LLEGADO A LA PUERTA VOLTEO A VERME SONRIENDO Y SE DESPIDIÓ. YO SOLO LO DESPEDÍ CON MI MANO. CUANDO SE HUBO IDO RANMA SE DEJO CAER EN EL SILLÓN.

"Nunca pensé que Kenji fuera tan expresivo."

"Nunca te diste cuenta?"

"No, por qué?"

ME EMPECÉ A REIR Y RANMA SE MOLESTO

"Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es solo que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que Kenji es expresivo cuando andaba detrás de Akane."

"Qué! Andaba detrás de Akane?"

"Así es."

"Cuando?"

"Recién que llegamos al Dojo."

"Y que sucedió?"

"Nada"

"Segura?"

"Sí"

VI COMO EL CUERPO DE RANMA SE RELAJABA LO CUAL ME DIO MAS RISA

"Y ahora que"

"Nunca te había visto tan celoso"

"Qué?"

"Bueno, excepto esa vez que Akane empezó a besar a P-chan el cual casi se muere de la impresión."

"No es cierto."

"Ranma... a quien quieres engañar?"

"Es imposible contigo. Solo recuerda lo que prometiste."

"No decirle nada a Akane. Y si ella me lo pregunta pidiéndome que le diga la verdad"

"Lo niegas"

"Pero me lo esta pidiendo"

"Entonces la mandas a que me pregunte"

"Y se lo dirías?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Y si por alguna extraña razón..."

"Basta!"

"Prométeme que algún día se lo dirás."

"Para que, solo lograría que ella se burlara de mi"

"Y si sucediera la contrario?"

"Qué sabes?"

"Yo, nada"

"Entonces por que lo dices con tanta seguridad."

"Que seguridad?"

"Esa!"

"Cuál?"

"Esa!"

"De que me estas hablando?"

"Basta, me rindo, contigo nunca se puede."

SONREI A SU COMENTARIO. ERA TAN GRACIOSO VER COMO RANMA PERDÍA EL CONTROL CUANDO SE REFERÍA A AKANE.


End file.
